


Li-Bi-Do

by SaintOlga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После окончания аудиодрамы Dramatic Precious Final Stage «Dreamless Life» и официального роспуска команды Вайсс Йоджи Кудо ищет новый смысл жизни, но вместо этого находит Кроуфорда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Li-Bi-Do

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Для чтения фика знакомство с аудиодрамами Weiss Kreuz не обязательно, но желательно. Найти тексты и аудиофайлы можно на сайте «Белый Крест по-русски» (http://www.weisskreuz.ru/)  
> В качестве эпиграфов используются строчки из песен группы Weiss Kreuz, исполняемых Мики Шиничиро (сейю Йоджи Кудо), в переводе Tetris no Miko (http://www.angelfire.com/geek/tetrisnomiko/anison.html). Песни: Li-Bi-Do, Black Angel, The Minority, Ocean Song, Pop Girl.  
> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Ficathon (http://www.diary.ru/~WK-ficathon/) по заявке Crawford-sama.

_If I follow my libido, guided by the night wind,_

 _I’ll never get where I want to be._

 _But if I make myself vulnerable to you…_

 _…I’ll just end up getting hurt._

 

\- Как он? – спросил Кен, не отрываясь от созерцания потолка.

\- В порядке. – Йоджи, не закрывая двери, прошел к своей койке и принялся копаться в пестрой груде сваленных на нее вещей. Где-то под ними койка была застелена, но на этих простынях никогда никто не спал. – Черт, я весь провонял больницей. - Выдернул темно-зеленый топ, стащил с себя точно такой же, но красный, и швырнул в угол к грязному белью. Не долетев, топ повис на мониторе компьютера, смахнув с него недельную пыль. Оми не появлялся со дня последней миссии, окончательно перебравшись в замок Цукиёно, Айя лежал в больнице с тяжелым ранением после дуэли с Сионом, а двум оставшимся уже-не-Вайсс было плевать на порядок. ****

\- Куда сегодня? – интонация не предполагала особого желания слышать ответ, и ответа не последовало. Впрочем, лучшее, что могло бы прозвучать в качестве такового – «Куда-нибудь». Куда-нибудь, где громкая музыка, много выпивки и непрестанно движущихся разгоряченных тел. Потом - туда, где тело остается одно, обнаженное, мягкое, а музыка сменяется жарким дыханием и стонами. Потом – в покой пустоты, которую принято называть сном…

По крайней мере, на это Кудо надеялся. Хотя в последние полгода ему не везло на такие ночи. Обычно – и чем дальше, тем чаще - стоны страсти сменялись удушливым «пусти!», и, приходя в себя, он видел полные ужаса глаза и слышал собственное хриплое «Аска! Почему ты это сделала, Аска?!»

Она никогда не отвечала.

Пожалуй, то, что они торговали с трейлера, разъезжая по всей Японии, было его спасением. Оставайся они в Токио, он быстро заработал бы дурную славу во всех ночных заведениях, как бы много их ни было в столице. А так…

Йоджи вышел из трейлера, не потрудившись попрощаться или хотя бы захлопнуть дверь. Щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся, глядя в быстро темнеющее небо. И зашагал… куда-нибудь.

 

 

 **1**

 

 _I can’t understand guys who speak sarcastically of hope and dreams.  
Their hearts are burdened with the words, "I will never love again".  
Unable to trust even their own tears, they repeat a familiar pattern.  
Everyone_   
  
_hides_   
  
_their_   
  
_true_   
  
_selves_   
_,_   
_wandering_   
  
_alone_   
  
_in_   
  
_time_   
_._

 

Глядя на дно стакана, Йоджи спрашивал себя, каким ветром его занесло в этот бар при отеле, по соседству с залом казино. Место было совершенно не в его вкусе. Азарт зеленых столов прежде оставлял его равнодушным – ему хватало регулярной игры в «русскую рулетку» с судьбой. Да, здесь было немало красивых девушек, и многие кидали вполне недвусмысленные взгляды на блондина – но почти у всех наличествовали спутники, вид которых давал понять, что красавчику-плейбою не стоит пытаться посягать на их… слово «собственность» напрашивалось само собой. К тому же Йоджи предполагал, и не без причин, что все эти красотки, даже будь они свободны, оказались бы ему не по карману. Даже несмотря на заработки…

«На мои _бывшие_ заработки…»

Даже коктейли, которые здесь подавали, были ему не по карману. С недавних пор.

\- Двойной виски с содовой, - произнес рядом голос, показавшийся знакомым. Кудо вскинул голову…

Кроуфорд сделал глоток, неторопливо повернулся, взглянул на соседа, выразил удивление, приподняв одну бровь, и склонил голову в знак узнавания.

Вероятность случайной встречи с лидером Шварц прекрасным осенним вечером, в казино, казалась равной нулю, даже если не учитывать, что упомянутый лидер Шварц, по сведениям Вайсс, должен был покоиться на дне залива под обломками башни Эсцет. Конечно, он мог выбраться оттуда так же, как выбрались Вайсс… Йоджи окинул взглядом зал в поисках остальных Шварц. Похоже, даже если выжила вся четверка, их лидер был здесь один. Что не уменьшало абсурдности и… опасности ситуации.

«А почему «опасности»? – неожиданно спросил Кудо сам себя. – Ты не на миссии. У вас нет причин сражаться. Ты даже уже не…» - к горлу подступила горечь, не давая додумать мысль до конца.

Кроуфорд покачал свой стакан, любуясь игрой света в золотистой жидкости. Он явно не собирался начинать разговор первым. Кудо подумывал встать и уйти, но это казалось похожим на позорное бегство. Однако «добрый вечер» после двухминутного молчания прозвучало бы глупо, равно как и вертевшееся на языке «значит, вы оттуда выбрались».

Неожиданно накатило непонятное тепло. Кроуфорд показался… почти родным, как ни смешно это звучало. Он был… из той, прежней жизни. Когда все было правильно и понятно, когда Вайсс были Вайсс, Охотниками Света, защитниками справедливости, а не… «Убийцами,» - через силу произнес про себя Йоджи и еле удержался, чтобы не помотать головой. Кроуфорд – родной. Какая ерунда лезет в голову после пятого коктейля…

Махнув бармену, он заказал шестой.

Кроуфорд не обращал на него внимания. Не игнорировал – просто не замечал, как будто Йоджи был всего лишь одним из пары десятков посетителей, расположившихся вдоль стойки. Это было… обидно, да! Возмущенный, Кудо схватил поставленный перед ним бокал.

Неудачно.

Бокал опрокинулся, и разноцветные слои, смешиваясь, потекли по стойке прямо на кремовые брюки Кроуфорда.

Вернее, туда, где секунду назад были брюки и сам Кроуфорд. Сейчас он стоял рядом со своим стулом, невозмутимо допивая виски.

\- Из… извини… - пробормотал Кудо машинально. Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

\- Ничего страшного. – Он наблюдал, как малиновый и темно-зеленый ликеры двумя полосами стекают с края стойки. Рядом засуетился официант с тряпкой, но Кроуфорд протянул руку, не позволяя ему вытереть разлитое. К полосам присоединилась третья, лимонная. ****

По подсчетам Кудо, денег оставалось ровно на еще один такой коктейль. Он мрачно заказал его. Официант бросал жалобные взгляды то на Кроуфорда, то на пятно, разрастающееся на ковровом покрытии.

Малиновое закончилось, и Кроуфорд опустил руку. Посмотрел поверх спины бросившегося убирать официанта на Кудо.

\- Хороший коктейль… был, - хмуро заметил Кудо.

\- Верю, - неожиданно отозвался Кроуфорд. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты более ловок.

Официант смущенно пролепетал «Господин, вы не могли бы…». Кудо сообразил, что его просят подвинуться, и соскользнул со стула. Кроуфорд, неприязненно посмотрев на суетящегося официанта, шагнул в сторону, оказавшись совсем рядом, отчего стало очевидно, что он ощутимо выше ростом. Кудо вздрогнул – видимо, от близости человека, находившегося в его мысленной картотеке в ящичке с надписью «враги»… хотя недавние его чувства никак с этим не вязались. Может быть, после гибели Шварц карточку Кроуфорда перевели в какой-то другой раздел…

Кроуфорд обошел его и заказал еще виски. Почему-то не в силах перестать смотреть на то, как облегает его широкие плечи дорогая ткань пиджака, Кудо задал наконец вертевшийся на языке дурацкий вопрос:

\- Так значит, вы оттуда выбрались?

Кроуфорд пожал плечами, не оборачиваясь.

\- Как видишь.

Кудо потянул нижний слой коктейля через трубочку.

\- Все?

\- Все.

Вытягивая следующий слой, Кудо думал одновременно о том, как бы продолжить разговор, и о том, зачем ему этот разговор вообще нужен. Мысли путались. Тем временем Кроуфорд допил виски и направился к входу в игровой зал. Машинально Йоджи последовал за ним.

Шварц подошел к ближайшей рулетке и небрежно поставил высокий столбик фишек, как показалось Йоджи, на первый попавшийся квадрат. Прикинув стоимость фишек и высоту столбика, Кудо понял, что сумма на кону стола примерно в половину стоимости миссии. «Хватит считать такими единицами, - напомнил он себе сердито. – Какие миссии? Ты цветы продаешь, друг мой. И такие деньги тебе снятся в самых сладких снах…» При слове «сны» сразу вспомнилась Аска. Кудо помотал головой и присосался к коктейлю, стараясь прогнать назойливую мысль.

Шарик отстучал свое и замер. «Двенадцать, красное!» - провозгласил крупье, и Кроуфорду пододвинули груду фишек.

\- Ого, - не удержался Кудо. Кроуфорд глянул через плечо и сдвинулся, освобождая рядом с собой место у стола.

\- Я не играю, - с долей огорчения сказал Йоджи.

\- Ерунда, - Кроуфорд сделал следующую ставку и повернулся к нему, не следя за шариком, как делали остальные игроки. – Тебя сейчас выметут за несоответствие дресс-коду. Не понимаю, почему ты вообще еще здесь… в этом, - последнее прозвучало несколько пренебрежительно и сопровождалось жестом, охватывавшим всю фигуру Йоджи, от удобных ботинок на толстой подошве до джемпера, открывавшего живот.

Оглядевшись, Йоджи обнаружил, что мужчины вокруг одеты исключительно в костюмы. Странно, в баре он видел несколько парней, одетых далеко не так строго… Однако на стеклянной двери, ведущей из бара в зал, была видна табличка, на которой на просвет виднелись символы, означающие «вход только при галстуке».

Недоумевая, он втиснулся между Кроуфордом и его соседкой. Та возмущенно скривилась, двигаясь, чтобы дать ему место, но от очаровательной улыбки плейбоя немедленно растаяла; Кудо по привычке начал прикидывать возможное начало для знакомства, но, переведя взгляд на Кроуфорда, дама отчего-то сникла и, фыркнув, отвернулась.

Обернувшись, Йоджи поймал задумчивый взгляд Шварц, устремленный на него. Кроуфорд не потрудился отвести глаза. Его брови вопросительно сдвинулись над переносицей, изогнулись, изобразив непонятное Кудо изумление, затем уголок рта дернулся вверх в усмешке, и, наконец, лицо Кроуфорда выразило легкий интерес. ****

\- Скорее всего, - Кроуфорд заговорил очень тихо, стоя вполоборота к Йоджи, так что слышно было только ему, - ты так нахально шел через эту дверь, что тебя посчитали мальчиком одного из постоянных клиентов. Они  себе это иногда позволяют.

Кудо моргнул. Раз, другой.

\- Только не говори, что не знаешь, о чем я говорю, - Кроуфорд отвернулся, собирая фишки. Опять выигрыш.

\- Знаю, - Йоджи начал вскипать. – Вот ведь…

\- Уймись, - бросил Кроуфорд, расставляя фишки по клеткам.

«Что значит «уймись»?! – возмутился Кудо про себя. – Тебя бы так…»

\- Вообще-то это не поощряется, - продолжил Кроуфорд, снова повернувшись к нему, - но некоторые клиенты просаживают здесь достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе такого рода маленькие слабости. Я, например.

Кудо поперхнулся коктейлем.

\- Ты… - он понял, что теряет лицо, и, собрав остатки невозмутимости, задал не тот вопрос, который собирался. – Ты _проигрываешь_? – оценив кучу фишек, собранную Кроуфордом за недолгий срок, Кудо не выдержал насмешливого тона, и вопрос прозвучал скорее удивленно.

\- Иногда, - Шварц подозвал пробегавшего официанта и заказал виски и еще один коктейль для Кудо. Прежде чем Йоджи успел возразить, он произнес: - Достаточно часто, чтобы позволить себе приводить кого угодно. Даже меня? – ухмыльнулся Кудо.

\- Даже тебя, - невозмутимо ответил Кроуфорд. – Думаю, они так и решили – что ты со мной.

Кудо едва удержал на лице спокойное выражение. Мало того, что Шварц только что совершенно бесстрастно признал, что его могли посчитать голубым – он записал в таковые и его, Йоджи Кудо, который никогда не был, не состоял и не относился!

Принесли напитки, и Кроуфорд сделал глоток, прежде чем вернуться к игре. Йоджи отметил, как похожи цвет его глаз сквозь стекла очков и виски в стакане… «И как это сочетается с тем, о чем ты только что возмущался?» – немедленно ехидно откомментировал голос разума. Поёжившись, Кудо залпом допил остатки коктейля и поставил пустой стакан на поднос терпеливо ожидающего официанта взамен на полный.

\- Какая гадость, - задумчиво сказал он в никуда.

\- Коктейль? – без особого интереса уточнил Кроуфорд.

\- Нет. Вот это, - Кудо неопределенно взмахнул рукой, давая понять, что имеет в виду предмет разговора.

\- А… - Кроуфорд проводил взглядом фишки, которые он на этот раз проиграл. – Каждый зарабатывает на жизнь как может.

Йоджи передернуло. Вспомнилась Маки, «Риот»… «Вот черт», - выругался он одними губами. ****

**-** Это отвратительный способ. ****

\- Почему? – Кроуфорд показался бы искренним, не будь его голос столь безразличным. – Всё продается и все продаются. У каждого свой прейскурант.

\- Именно потому, что всё это… по прейскуранту - это так жутко… - Кудо посмотрел свой коктейль на свет. Помолчал с минуту. Мысли текли в странном направлении. Посопротивлявшись немного, он поддался их течению, которое вынесло его к вопросу:

\- Кроуфорд, ты веришь в романтику по прейскуранту?.. в любовь по контракту?..

Кроуфорд не глядя кинул фишку на стол.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я вообще верю в любовь и романтику?

Про себя Кудо насмешливо удивился тому, что эти понятия знакомы Шварц. Вслух произнес без выражения:

\- Ужас. – Добавил пафоса в голос: - И как ты живешь в таком мире?

\- Живу, как видишь, - Кроуфорд привычно раскладывал выигрыш по уже возвышавшимся перед ним разноцветным столбикам. - Главное - как любит говорить… один мой знакомый - удобно устроиться. Мне вот удобно.

\- Ты боишься чувств? – Кудо оперся на стол бедром, с легким интересом заглядывая Кроуфорду в лицо.

\- Не боюсь. Просто не вижу необходимости.

\- Почему? – на этот раз удивление было почти искренним. Кудо никогда не сомневался в необходимости чувств человеку. Хотя нередко сомневался в принадлежности Шварц к таковым.

\- Эмоции нерациональны. Они могут не соответствовать моменту, что часто и делают.

\- И это плохо?

\- А разве хорошо? Впрочем, хорошо и плохо - не слишком удобные в работе категории.

\- Хм… По крайней мере, приятно.

\- Эмоции приятны не всегда. К тому же даже приятные эмоции, будучи неуместны, становятся неприятными...

\- Что ты подразумеваешь под неуместностью? – подход Кроуфорда становился все интереснее.

\- Скажем... симпатия - эмоция приятная. Но когда симпатичный тебе человек выходит на бой против тебя, она оказывается неуместной. – Кроуфорд смерил Йоджи ироничным взглядом. - Тебе ли, Кудо, этого не знать? Вспомни Ной.

Расслабленность, созданная алкоголем и неспешностью беседы, слетела в одно мгновение.

\- Это было другое! - тихо и четко. Ирония во взгляде Кроуфорда превратилась в откровенную насмешку.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о той ситуации. Так что не тебе судить, подходит она под это определение или нет, – Кудо отвел глаза и уставился невидящим взглядом в противоположную стену. Пальцы сплелись в замок и сжались так, что ногти побелели.

\- Это были эмоции, Кудо. Неуместные эмоции.

Йоджи открыл рот, потом закрыл и отвернулся. Какой смысл спорить с… с этим? Развернувшись спиной к столу, он уткнулся в остатки коктейля.

\- Странные вы, Вайсс, - в голосе Кроуфорда сквозило искреннее недоумение. - Убийцы, вы все еще верите в какие-то... высшие материи. Любовь, романтика... Продаваясь, вы еще считаете, что не все можно купить.

\- Ты!.. - Йоджи вскинулся, возмущенно глядя на Кроуфорда. Тот пожал плечами, не давая ему высказаться:

\- Вы ничем не лучше, скажем, вон той девицы. - Он кивнул через стол, где рядом с пожилым грузным мужчиной стояла красотка в шелке и бриллиантах. - Делаете вид, что вы - что-то большее, чем цена за… ваши услуги.

Йоджи стиснул зубы. С языка были готовы сорваться возражения, но… он слишком хорошо понимал, что Шварц прав. Сейчас, когда Вайсс уже почти не существовало, он мог позволить себе быть честным. Они были ничем не лучше. Точно так же продавали себя… «А потом отправились на свалку, как использованные вещи. - От мысли стало горько. - Куда теперь подашься, Кудо Йоджи? Кому теперь продашься?»

Можно было бы снова открыть детективное агентство… Идея почему-то не вызывала особого энтузиазма. «Похоже, работая на Вайсс, ты потерял хватку. Привык, что всю информацию приносят Критикер, остается только пойти и затянуть леску на чьей-нибудь шее?» Сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от противного комка в горле (без заметного результата), Йоджи, сердито прищурясь, взглянул на Кроуфорда.

Шварц смотрел на него со странным выражением. Если бы на его месте была девушка, Йоджи посчитал бы взгляд оценивающим и… заинтересованным? «Ксо!.. и эти его разговорчики…»

Подавшись в сторону, он толкнул даму - уже другую, лет на вид минимум сорока пяти, опиравшуюся на руку миловидного молодого человека не старше двадцати. На сына юноша был не похож. Кудо рассыпался в извинениях, и в ответ на его автоматическую очаровательную улыбку дама окинула его взглядом примерно таким же, что и Кроуфорд, но куда более цепким и липким. В голове мелькнуло: «Тоже работа, между прочим… ничуть не лучше Вайсс». Йоджи представил себя в постели с дамой, удалявшейся, блистая обтянувшим расползающиеся формы платьем. Его передернуло. Но воображение на этом не остановилось, а начало методично перебирать всех, кто попадался на глаза, не разбирая по возрасту и полу…

Когда у воображаемого любовника (да, именно любовника) оказались темные волосы и карие глаза, Йоджи будто обдало кипятком. Он беспомощно оглянулся: Кроуфорд занимался ставками. Мысленная картинка зацепилась за реальность и никак не хотела проваливать туда, куда ей была прямая дорога. Причем тело, судя по всему, то ли от коктейля, то ли от избытка впечатлений потеряло понятие о правильном и неправильном и начинало реагировать… неадекватно.

Залпом допив коктейль и бухнув на поднос проходившего мимо официанта, Йоджи вылетел из зала.

 

 

 **2**

 

 _Ah, tonight for sure, at least for tonight,  
I just wanna try shining for a change_.

 

Видимо, дверь Йоджи перепутал, потому что оказался не в баре, а в полутемном коридорчике, из-за поворота которого виднелась стойка портье. Привалившись к стене, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. С ума сойти. Нет, нет, прочь отсюда, в _приятное_ место, где музыка и девушки…

\- Невежливо уходить, не прощаясь.

Кроуфорд стоял у него за спиной, протирая очки. Его лицо без стекол и в полумраке казалось незнакомым… даже в подсунутой воображением картинке Шварц был в очках.

Йоджи немедленно отпихнул мысль подальше. Кроуфорд надел очки - стекла вспыхнули на мгновение отраженным светом.

\- Тебя это задело? - насмешливо спросил Кудо, пытаясь избавиться от охватившей его неуверенности, похожей на испуг. Хотелось попятиться туда, где был свет, люди и выход, подальше от жутковатой фигуры… Вместо этого Йоджи выпрямился, с вызовом глядя на Кроуфорда.

\- Нет… - тот пожал плечами, - прощание не входило в мои планы. - С этими словами он внезапно толкнул Йоджи к стене, приподнял его голову за подбородок и накрыл его губы своими.

Оглушенный неожиданностью, Йоджи упустил момент, когда оказался зажат между двух стен – одна, за спиной, была оклеена светлыми обоями, вторая – одета в строгий костюм. Кроуфорд держал над головой его руки одной своей. Кудо рванулся, выворачиваясь из поцелуя, из захвата, но было поздно. Шварц держал крепко.

Острое колено Йоджи ударило туда, где должен был находиться пах Кроуфорда. Но секундой раньше тот ловко уклонился и только болезненно зашипел - удар пришелся по бедру. Пальцы на запястьях опасно сжались. Бешено глядя на него, Йоджи забился, пытаясь нащупать слабинку, выскользнуть, но его только сильнее вжали в стену, едва оставляя возможность дышать.

\- Ксо… что ты делаешь? - прохрипел Йоджи, глядя через плечо Кроуфорда туда, где горел яркий свет и совершенно точно были люди. Если позвать… «На помощь? Ты не можешь сам справиться с ним?»

\- А на что это похоже? – прозвучало у самого его уха, дыхание обожгло шею. Если бы это сделала девушка, Йоджи мог бы понять сладкое томление, немедленно возникшее внизу живота, но сейчас…

«На изнасилование! - мысленно ответил он, и сам же себе возразил: - Тогда почему так… ммм…» - на мочке уха сжались зубы, чуть потянули. Он невольно застонал, чувствуя, как золотистые стрелы удовольствия пронизывают тело. Ксо… он же не такой…

\- Отвали! - прорычал он, с удвоенной силой вырываясь из рук Шварц. - Пидор хренов… - последнее прозвучало недостаточно внушительно, потому что сопровождалось томным стоном, вызванным тем, что гайджин впился в его шею, как назло, угадав особенно чувствительное место.

\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Кроуфорд. - Япония - родина яоя… Кудо, только не говори мне, что ты убежденный натурал.

\- Какое, мать твою, тебе дело? С тобой я трахаться все равно не… ох…

Рука Кроуфорда, до сих пор удерживавшая его лицо, скользнула по бедру и накрыла недвусмысленную выпуклость на брюках.

\- Тш-ш-ш, маленький, - на ухо, насмешливо. - Я же чувствую, что ты рад меня видеть.

«Маленький? _Маленький_?!» - Йоджи задохнулся от ярости. И… от того, как прикасались к нему умелые пальцы. Собственные реакции были неуместны и непонятны ему самому. То, что с ним проделывал Кроуфорд…  «Я бы назвал это принудительным соблазнением».

\- Даже если я начну кричать - мне это поможет? - «Ксо, ну почему… почему это происходит со мной…»

\- Конечно, нет. Впрочем, мне будет даже... приятно... - шепот грел кожу. - Особенно когда ты будешь кричать мое имя и просить еще...

\- Еще чего! - Кудо снова дернулся, как и прежде, безуспешно. Он чувствовал себя бабочкой на булавке.

\- Будешь, - убежденно произнес Кроуфорд и снова поцеловал его.

Кудо сжал губы, не отвечая. Но пальцы гайджина заставили его вскрикнуть, и немедленно в его рот ворвался ловкий язык. Кроуфорд целовал его уверенно и властно, как будто чувствовал себя вправе это делать. И - странное дело - Йоджи начал поддаваться этой уверенности, подчиняясь поцелую, подчиняясь Кроуфорду и удовольствию, которое вызывали его действия… Ощущение было странным, новым, никогда ранее не испытанным. Даже во время игр в подчинение с девушками плейбой всегда знал, что на самом деле главный здесь он, а сейчас… сейчас он не решал ничего. Он терялся, погружаясь в это ощущение, отчего-то не раздражавшее, а, пожалуй, даже приятное… Он понял, что уже не может утверждать, что хочет прекращать это.

Йоджи не сразу осознал, что руки свободны. Кроуфорд гладил его спину под блейзером широкой горячей ладонью, прижимая к себе. Кудо попытался оттолкнуть мужчину - но охватившая его томная сладость заставила лишь отстранить американца на мгновение и, уронив руки ему на плечи, дернуть на себя, найти требовательными губами рот. Усмехаясь, Кроуфорд встретил поцелуй Кудо мягко, почти покорно.

Йоджи умел целоваться. Более того - он любил целоваться. И сейчас собирался доказать Шварцу, что не зря носит гордое звание "плейбоя". Прикусывая губы, завладевая его языком, он будто вел его в танце, искусно направляя в такт неслышной мелодии. Кроуфорд постанывал, подчиняясь партнеру. Он внезапно как будто ослабил контроль над ситуацией, даже движения стали более плавными, нежными...

Осмелев, Кудо скользнул рукой по груди Кроуфорда, пробрался под пиджак, ощущая крепкие мышцы сквозь рубашку. Задел твердую горошину соска - по спине американца прокатилась легкая дрожь, он застонал . Это заводило… а еще больше заводили поцелуи - вернее, один непрекращающийся поцелуй, едва прерывавшийся на глоток воздуха.

Скользя руками по телу Вайсса, прижимая его к себе, Кроуфорд позволял раздевать себя, позволял проделывать с собой то, чего сейчас хотелось Кудо. Балинез уже не думал о том, что кто-то может их застать. Даже если бы такое случилось - это мало бы побеспокоило его. Слишком щекотала нервы близость врага. Сильного врага. Опасного врага.

Он решительно развернул Кроуфорда, прижимая теперь того к стене. И, не разрывая поцелуя, словно сам боялся, что прекратись это - и всё закончится, стал расстегивать рубашку, гладя обнажающуюся кожу кончиками пальцев. Кроуфорд, застонав, прогнулся навстречу пальцам блондина, стремясь продлить прикосновение.

\- Что, - выдохнул он в губы Йоджи, - я все-таки был прав?

Йоджи замер, возбуждение постепенно вытеснялось осознанием того, что он делает. Не дожидаясь, пока этот процесс дойдет до конца, Кроуфорд прижал ладонь к выпуклости на джинсах, заставив выдохнуть шумно и изумленно. Неожиданно ловко расстегнул пуговицу, деловито вжикнул молнией. И…

И Кудо стало все равно, что происходит и кто с ним это делает, лишь бы широкая ладонь не переставала скользить, сжимать, ласкать… так правильно, как не умела ни одна из его многочисленных девушек. Он запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух - по открывшейся шее немедленно скользнули губы, втянули нежную кожу у ямочки между ключицами.

За своими вздохами он уже не услышал шороха одежды, а секунду спустя бедра Кроуфорда прижались к его бедрам, бархатистая горячая напряженная плоть - к его члену, и мир все быстрее начал уплывать в никуда, оставляя только горячие тела вне времени и пространства, только биение крови в висках - быстрее, быстрее… быстрее…

Пять минут спустя Кроуфорд вытирал пальцы носовым платком. Кудо привалился к стене, низко склонив голову; влажные от пота волосы повисли, закрывая лицо.

\- Тебя подвезти? - спросил Шварц.

Пряди качнулись в сторону. Кудо посмотрел ему в лицо, как будто искал что-то в его выражении; не нашел, отвернулся. Извлек из кармана блейзера солнечные очки. Они скрыли его глаза надежными зеркалами.

\- Нет, - он двинулся к выходу. Останавливать его не стали.

 

 

 **3**

 _My dreams rot away…_

 _…at the bottom of the sleeping ocean._

 _The blue summer…_

 _…is a season I keep my distance from._

 _The ocean waves…_

 _…splash high into the Heavens._

 _They turn into stars…_

 _…and fall to the Earth._

 

Теплые, почти невесомые прикосновения щекотали кожу. «Аска!» - улыбнувшись, позвал Йоджи… и от звука своего голоса проснулся окончательно.

Его щеку гладили солнечные лучи и ветер.

\- Пожалуй, стоит отметить эту дату в календаре, - раздался голос Кена. – Сегодня Йоджи Кудо впервые провел ночь – или хотя бы ее часть – в трейлере. Правда, здесь не три парня, а всего один, но, надеюсь, тебя это не очень огорчило?

Йоджи приподнялся, моргая и подыскивая ответную шутку. В следующую секунду на него обрушились воспоминания, и под их весом он упал обратно, уткнувшись лицом в ворох своей одежды.

Он ненавидел просыпаться. Ненавидел за вот эти мгновения – когда в уютную дымку иллюзии, в которой растворялось расслабленное сознание, реальность врывалась острыми раскаленными иглами.

Несколько лет он просыпался, зная, что увидит рядом Аску – и вспоминал, что ее больше нет.

Несколько дней он просыпался, зная, что он Вайсс – и вспоминал, что Вайсс тоже больше нет.

Сегодня реальность нанесла удар в третий раз.

«Я переспал с Кроуфордом, главой Шварц. То есть я с ним не спал, я с ним… Ксо». По сравнению с первыми двумя этот удар был ощутимо слабее, но бил по свежим следам от первых двух, как по обнаженным нервам. «А я так и не узнал, как они выбрались из тех развалин… хотя какая теперь разница? Это было бы важной информацией для Вайсс, но совершенно не нужно Йоджи Кудо…» Неопределенность нахлынула мутной волной. Уже почти привычной.

\- Который час? – спросил он, только чтобы прервать невыносимое течение мыслей.

\- Половина первого.

\- Что?! – Йоджи вскинулся, заморгал, расклеивая глаза. – А магазин?

\- А смысл? – Кен пожал плечами. Он лежал в той же позе, в которой оставил его вчера Йоджи.

Ответить на его вопрос Кудо не мог. Он и сам не знал, зачем им еще продолжать эту работу для прикрытия, когда прикрывать уже нечего. Но, тем не менее, он поднялся, потирая глаза руками, и вышел – скорее вывалился – из трейлера. Загрохотал металлическими щитами, открывая прилавок.

Мысли будто нарочно вращались около самых болезненных тем, круг за кругом повторяя один и тот же маршрут: прошлая ночь – Вайсс – прошлая ночь – Аска – прошлая ночь… «Что это было, черт возьми? Я, конечно, могу предположить, что призрак Кроуфорда явился с того света исключительно чтобы отдрочить мне, но как-то сомнительно… Но какого хрена? И почему я это ему позволил?» Думать об этом было все равно что надавливать на свежий синяк, но размышления о чем-либо другом напоминали вложение перстов в открытую рану, и он предпочитал вспоминать прошедшую ночь, чтобы только не скатиться в мрачную пропасть тоски, гостеприимно ожидающую на краю сознания. Как в Зазеркалье, где надо было бежать очень быстро, чтобы только оставаться на месте.

Минут пятнадцать спустя Кен показался в открытой двери. Прищурился, глядя на солнце, молча спустился и принялся методично, механически, расставлять горшки с цветами. На губах у него застыла вежливая приветственная улыбка.

 

 

 **4**

 

 _I_   
  
_want_   
  
_to_   
  
_capture_   
  
_you_   
  
_with_   
  
_a_   
  
_sweet_   
  
_trap_   
_._

 

Брэд Кроуфорд всегда знал, чего он хочет.

Брэд Кроуфорд всегда знал, какие из его желаний имеют право на существование, а какие - нет.

Брэд Кроуфорд привык потакать первым и подавлять на корню вторые.

Сейчас Брэд Кроуфорд хотел Йоджи Кудо.

Хотел подчинить себе Йоджи Кудо.

Хотел, чтобы Йоджи Кудо сам пришел к нему.

И Брэд Кроуфорд знал, как это сделать.

Можно было бы подключить к игре Шульдиха. Телепат сделал бы так, чтобы цифры телефона Кроуфорда прыгали у Вайсса перед глазами днем и ночью, не давая покоя. Или чтобы его тянуло туда, куда - наверняка - придет Кроуфорд. Или... Вариантов было бесконечно много.

Но это было слишком просто. Быстрое и легкое решение. Такие хороши для миссий, когда важен результат. Но в игре Кроуфорда интересовал процесс.

У него ушли сутки на подготовку. Еще больше времени нужно было для приведения его в исполнение.

Но он не спешил.

 

 **5**

 

 _Inside my pounding heart,_

 _Something screams out._

 

Весь рабочий день Йоджи усиленно флиртовал и всячески балагурил, заглушая собственным голосом мысли. Результатом стало новое знакомство, которое должно было обеспечить способ отвлечься еще и на вечер.

Девушка была очаровательна - как и все остальные. Он был почти влюблен - как и в остальных. Вечер был похож на десятки других: цветы («за счет фирмы»), мороженое, танцы. Звонкий девичий смех в ответ на новый анекдот. Она льнула к нему, глаза искрились. Он обнимал узкие плечики…

Он будто смотрел телевизор. Реалити-шоу «Жизнь Кудо Йоджи». Причем повтор. И потому не стал доводить свидание до того конца, который именовал «логическим». Проводил её до дома. Чмокнул в щечку. Обещал звонить.

Дверь захлопнулась, и он остался один. В гулкой пустоте.

… Он понял, что идет, не разбирая дороги, бесцельно сворачивая с шумных широких улиц в узенькие проулки, а оттуда выходя на другие улицы. Неизвестно какая по счету сигарета дымилась в руке.

Рядом притормозил черный лимузин. Поехал вдоль обочины. Опустилось тонированное стекло.

\- Извините, у вас не найдется зажигалки? - спросил водитель - темноволосый гайджин в очках и строгом костюме.

Йоджи заметно вздрогнул, и чуть не выронил сигарету. Но, приглядевшись, понял, что перед ним не Кроуфорд. «Примерещится же…

\- К-конечно.. –  пробормотал он, наклоняясь к окну и протягивая зажигалку. 

Гайджин достал сигарету - темно-коричневую сигариллу, из дорогого портсигара - потянулся к зажигалке. Ловко перехватил руку Йоджи за запястье, подтянул к себе, прикурил и отпустил - быстро, так, что даже Вайсс не успел среагировать. Напоследок легонько мазнул пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони.

\- Спасибо. - Гайджин кивнул, выдохнув сладковатый дым, и машина тронулась.

Потрясенный Кудо остался стоять на обочине, не в силах не то что бы осознать, а вообще хоть как-то среагировать.

\- Не за что... – сказал он уличным фонарям и убрал зажигалку в карман. Потом помедлил немного и понял, что ему самому срочно нужно закурить. Поднося к губам новую сигарету, он заметил, что в пальцах другой руки еще сжимает наполовину сгоревшую предыдущую, и зло швырнул ее в лужу.

Две затяжки и десяток шагов спустя второй гайджин в костюме и очках вышел на Йоджи из-за угла, едва не сбив с ног.  Рассыпался в извинениях. Попытался стряхнуть с одежды пепел от выбитой сигареты, задевая при этом чувствительные точки и окутывая запахом знакомого одеколона. И без того измотанные, нервы начали сдавать; Йоджи отскочил от гайджина как ошпаренный, выставляя предупреждающе руку перед собой:

\- Всё в порядке! Не утруждайтесь, – воскликнул он.

Гайджин заткнулся на полуслове, вежливо извинился еще раз и прошествовал дальше. Йоджи проводил его невидящим взглядом. «Первый раз – случайность, второй – совпадение…» Дойдя до угла, он с трудом подавил в себе желание заглянуть за него, прежде чем сворачивать.

Следующий «клон» ждал его у дверей некоего ночного клуба, куда Йоджи вообще-то не собирался. Гайджин преградил ему путь:

\- Ну наконец-то! Я тебя жду уже полчаса, - сдержанно-сердито принялся отчитывать его, положил руку на плечо, потянул к входу. - Пойдем.

Потеряв на минуту дар речи, Йоджи ошалело замотал головой, пытаясь – несколько истерично - отцепить пальцы гайджина от своего плеча. «Я схожу с ума» - отчётливо возникло в его голове.

\- Я не тот! – выкрикнул он. Ничего более связного выговорить не получалось.

Гайджин наклонился низко к его лицу. Снял с него темные очки. Вгляделся.

\- Простите... я ошибся. - Он водворил очки обратно Кудо на нос и вдруг пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, очень личным и будто бы даже привычным жестом. И отошел, как ни в чем не бывало, потянул сотовый из кармана, принялся куда-то названивать.

Кудо широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на мужчину, не в силах двинуться с места. Несомненно, это был не Кроуфорд. Хотя все гайджины на первый взгляд казались японцу на одно лицо, но если приглядеться, их сходство с лидером Шварц ограничивалось одеждой и прической. Но он был уже третьим за этот вечер… «А третий раз – закономерность», - договорил про себя Йоджи старую прописную истину. Только… какой закон ею измерялся?

Его толкнул кто-то из стремящихся в клуб, заставив очнуться от задумчивости. Опустив голову, он медленно пошёл дальше. Мир ощущался странно… будто, переступая с клетки на клетку, он перепрыгнул в параллельное пространство, попав на другую шахматную доску… или в Зазеркалье. Реальность плавилась, как стекло. Все теряло четкость и ясность. Как и его рассудок. И словно чтобы почувствовать, что мир этот - не иллюзия, он не глядя протянул руку в сторону и коснулся ладонью стены ближайшего дома. Стена была вполне себе реальной. По всем параметрам. Шероховатая, чуть влажная от ночного воздуха. Йоджи потянулся к ней, такой настоящей. Коснулся второй ладонью, затем пылающим лбом. И закрыл глаза.

«Я схожу с ума… схожу с ума… как хорошо!» - он хихикнул.

\- Вам плохо? - дотронулись до его плеча.

Над ним склонялся очередной гайджин.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? Вам нужно в больницу? Или отвезти вас куда-нибудь? - гайджин взмахнул рукой в сторону машины, припаркованной у тротуара. Задняя дверца была открыта, и там виднелся еще один «клон», по-хозяйски откинувшийся на сиденье.

Йоджи поморгал, глядя на очередной экземпляр «под Кроуфорда». Потом посмотрел туда, куда ему указывал мужчина. Хлопнув ресницами ещё раз… и стал хохотать. Он просто трясся от смеха, обхватив себя руками за плечи, то запрокидывая голову, то сгибаясь пополам; он взвизгивал, волосы хлестали по лицу…

\- Нет… – выдавил он между приступами истеричного смеха. – Мне хорошо... Очень хорошо, – добавил он с чувством и снова засмеялся.

\- Пойдемте, - стоявший рядом с ним гайджин жестко взял его за плечо и потянул к машине. Увидев, что истерика продолжается, отвесил пару ощутимых пощечин. Практически подтащил к автомобилю и засунул на заднее сиденье, рядом с "хозяином". Сам сел за руль. Машина тронулась.

Получив по лицу, Йоджи, как в таких случаях и бывает, резко замолчал. Он сидел, глядя перед собой стеклянным взглядом, но губы всё ещё кривила чуть ненормальная улыбка.

\- Куда вас отвезти? - спросил "хозяин". Холодно, чуть высокомерно. Йоджи поднял на него взгляд. Посмотрел внимательно, так, как будто им предстояло заключить сделку на миллион долларов.

\- А это имеет значение?

"Хозяин" посмотрел на него как на идиота.

\- Разумеется. Молодой человек, у меня мало времени. Куда вас отвезти? В больницу? Домой? Какой адрес?

Водитель обернулся, поблескивая стеклами очков.

Йоджи приходил в себя. Его начала охватывать злость. На всё. На мир, на этих клонов-Кроуфордов, на себя.

\- Хорошо, – процедил он сквозь зубы и – как и прошлым вечером – назвал адрес, по которому был припаркован их трейлер.

"Хозяин" кивнул водителю. Стекло поднялось, и они остались вдвоем в замкнутом пространстве, наполненном запахом одеколона Кроуфорда.

Внутри у Кудо все сжималось. Ему невыносимо хотелось подтянуть колени к груди и обхватить их руками. Вместо этого он старался держаться спокойно (насколько вообще это было возможно в его состоянии).

Машина затормозила у трейлера. Водитель вышел, открыл Йоджи дверцу. Сел обратно, и они уехали.

Йоджи тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая оцепенение. «День Сурка какой-то! – зло подумал он. - Меньше американские фильмы смотреть нужно!» Его лихорадило. Такое количество одинаковых гайджинов не могло быть случайностью. Но он не мог понять, к чему это ведет. Кроуфорд? Но зачем… что он задумал?

\- Ксо… – он зашарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки. – Где же она?.. – и вдруг пораженно замер. Вытянул руку из кармана пиджака и недоуменно воззрился на белый прямоугольник визитки. – Откуда?..

Визитка была крайне лаконична. Черные буквы на белом фоне: «Б.Кроуфорд», и следующей строкой, чуть мельче - номер сотового телефона. Ровная цепочка следов. Выстрелы, один за другим ровно ложившиеся в центр мишени. Он даже услышал звук выстрелов… или это был стук его собственного сердца?..

 **6**

 

 _It tells me…_

 _"You must fight."_

 

Хотя цветочный магазин только открылся, у прилавка уже щебетали девочки-поклонницы продавцов. Высокий гайджин в строгом костюме пролавировал сквозь пеструю кучку и остановился напротив блондина, кокетничавшего с ранней покупательницей.

Старательно изгоняя из памяти все тревоги и путаницу последних дней, Йоджи беззаботно развлекался флиртом с милой девушкой. Жизнь была прекрасна и солнечна. Да, утро определенно было замечательным. Но внезапно на него упала тень… Кудо поднял глаза и похолодел. Из-за того, что солнечный свет бил в глаза, ему не было видно лица посетителя. Лишь только поблескивали стекла очков. «Кроуфорд?.. Здесь?!!»

\- Извините, - гайджин выговаривал слова с легким акцентом, - вы не могли бы подобрать мне букет?

«Не он…» - Йоджи выдохнул.

\- Конечно, – нацепив вежливую улыбку продавца, он вышел из-за прилавка. – У вас есть определенные пожелания насчет цветов?

\- Да, есть. - Гайджин огляделся. - Гиацинты - красные или розовые. Душистый горошек. Тюльпаны. Голубые фиалки. Украсить зеленью. А главное - орхидея.

Йоджи по обыкновению стал записывать заказ на листок, но, услышав перечисленное, изумленно воззрился на покупателя.

\- Это весьма странный выбор цветов, – заметил он как можно корректнее.

Гайджин чуть недовольно пожал плечами.

\- Мне нужны именно такие цветы.

\- Вы вкладываете в букет какой-то определенный смысл?  - поинтересовался Йоджи, захлопнув блокнот и мысленно пытаясь сообразить, как же выполнить заказ.

\- Разумеется. Вы же должны знать язык цветов! - гайджин фыркнул и отошел в сторону, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и цветочнику пора бы приняться за работу.

\- У вас очень сложный заказ по сочетанию цветов, – обратился он к покупателю, подходя к стеллажу с орхидеями. – Вам необходим именно букет, или это может быть икебана?

\- Икебана? Да... пожалуй. Так будет даже лучше. - Увидев, что продавец занялся его заказом, гайджин приблизился. Встал за спиной, наблюдая.

\- Насколько я понял, орхидея будет центром экспозиции, – по-деловому начал Йоджи. - Выберите, пожалуйста, цветок по вашему вкусу.. – предложил он, раскрывая стеклянные створки цветочного холодильника. Покупатель немедленно оказался за его спиной. По коже побежали мурашки, воспоминания всколыхнулись – вот точно так же _он_ стоял позади, прежде чем сделать шаг и…

Конечно, это ничего не значило.

Но покупатель был слишком похож на Кроуфорда. Йоджи непроизвольно напрягся. «Враг за спиной… опасный враг».

Гайджин сделал шаг ближе, взялся одной рукой за дверцу холодильника, чуть выше руки Йоджи.

\- Вот эту, - он протянул другую руку, указывая на цветок... и при этом словно запирая Йоджи в небольшом закутке пространства.

Йоджи вздрогнул и подался вперед, стремясь избежать контакта. По спине прокатилась теплая волна, всплеснулась внизу живота и растаяла. Секундное замешательство - и он взял себя в руки и нашел взглядом указываемый цветок. «Катлея… мой цветок…»

-З-замечательный выбор, – обернувшись, он выдавил улыбку. И в замешательстве замер, не зная, как попросить мужчину выпустить его – а тот все не отодвигался. Смотрел на него сверху вниз странным непроницаемым взглядом. Затем медленно опустил руки, будто случайно задев его по плечу. Посторонился - ровно настолько, чтобы между ним и холодильником можно было протиснуться, не повредив цветок.

Кудо помедлил, надеясь, что иностранец подвинется ещё хотя бы немного. Проклятый симбиоз профессиональной и японской воспитанности не позволял показывать, что ты чем-то не доволен. Особенно гостю. И особенно покупателю. «Покупатель всегда прав! Мать его так!» - выругался про себя Кудо, проскальзывая между этим самым покупателем и холодильной камерой, обратив всё своё внимание на цветок.

Он изобразил полную увлеченность делом. Быстро собрал необходимые цветы и веточки. Нашел подходящую по задумке керамическую широкую вазу, и стал собирать икебану.

Гайджин застыл неподалеку, задумчиво вертел в руках обломившийся тюльпан. Скользил пальцами по мясистому стеблю, кончиками гладил тугой бутон. Иногда подносил к лицу, касался плотно свернутыми лепестками губ.

Йоджи подготавливал вазу и материалы, укрепил в центре орхидею. «Катлея… катлея… чувственный цветок… какое же отношение к этому имеют все остальные? Тюльпан…» – он кинул взгляд на американца, и его окатило жаром. Мужчина словно не замечал никого вокруг, погрузившись в свои мысли. Его движения выглядели слишком неоднозначно... слишком откровенно. Почти непристойно.

С трудом заставив себя отвернуться, Йоджи пытался отвлечься, разгадывая значение заказа. «Тюльпан означает пылкого любовника. Зеленые травинки – покорность, подчинение… гиацинт – игра. Что же он хочет сказать-то?» - недоумевал Йоджи, так и этак примериваясь к композиции с веточкой душистого горошка.

\- Извините, что отрываю вас от ваших размышлений, – обратился он к заказчику. – Но какой именно смысл должна донести композиция? Мне нужно знать, что бы передать его верно…

Гайджин взглянул на Кудо - будто сквозь него, будто еще видел что-то свое.

\- Заказчик... заказчик желает сказать Орхидее, что весьма доволен прошедшей встречей. И хотел бы повторить ее. Что ему нравится покорность... - он провел ладонью по пушистым пучкам травы, - и пылкость, - тюльпан снова невзначай коснулся губ.

Услышав такое, Йоджи даже выпустил ветку из рук.

– А?!..  Извините… Я сейчас всё сделаю, – он поспешно схватил другой цветок и, опустив голову, погрузился в работу. Щеки горели; он был уверен, что их заливает румянец.

Может быть, всё это было совпадением. Может быть, всё это не имело к нему ни малейшего отношения. Может, Йоджи сам себя накручивает. Но происходящее было так странно…

Завершив композицию, над совместимостью цветов которой ему пришлось здорово потрудиться, Йоджи подсчитал сумму и сообщил её покупателю. Выписав чек, гайджин аккуратно подхватил икебану и погрузил в припаркованный у дверей магазинчика автомобиль. Как две капли воды похожий на вчерашний.

Йоджи проводил его невидящим взглядом, механически запер кассу на ключ и вышел из-за прилавка. Обошел трейлер, прижался спиной и ладонями к пыльному прохладному металлу и закрыл глаза.

 

 **7**

 

 _The cold sand is whittled…_

 _…away by the waves._

 _Irritating my skin…_

 _…is a distant breeze._

 _Deep in my heart…_

 _…is an inlet._

 

«Музыка ветра» покачивалась на углу навеса, нежно звенела. Кен скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости, опрыскивал цветы из сифона.

Автомобиль, пугнув клаксоном девочек, затормозил у самого прилавка. Вышедший из него человек - высокий гайджин в очках и строгом костюме - держал в руках большую икебану. Он молча поставил ее на землю перед магазинчиком.

\- Добрый день... Что это? - Ходить в магазин цветов со своими цветами...

Гайджин не удостоил его ответом. Развернулся и сел в машину.

\- Эй! Господин! - Кен бросился следом. - Что это за цветы? Зачем? Кому?

Гайджин оказался быстрее. Пока Кен выбирался мимо всех цветочных корзин из-за прилавка, автомобиль был уже далеко.

Не обращая внимания на шушукающихся школьниц, он присел на корточки перед икебаной. В глаза бросилось только странное сочетание цветов - он не представлял, что такие цветы можно собрать в одной композиции, и это будет смотреться.

\- Йоджи, смотри, Йоджи! - взорвались восторженным щебетом школьницы. Кен обернулся.

Йоджи медленно стягивал с носа темные очки, уставившись на икебану, сделанную им самим не далее как час назад. Он старался выглядеть безразличным, хотя сердце колотилось.

\- Что это? - спросил он, уже зная ответ.

\- Какой-то гайджин привез, - Кен пожал плечами.

\- Что сказал?

\- Ничего.

\- Деньги вернуть не просил?

\- Нет… а должен был? - Кен нахмурился.

\- Да… - Йоджи отвернулся, зашарил в карманах в поисках резинки для волос. - Эту икебану я сделал на заказ час тому назад.

\- Редкостный веник, - Кен окинул взглядом набор цветов.

Не отвечая, Йоджи развернулся и направился к ближайшему телефону-автомату.

 

 

 **8**

 

 _I want you right now, Pop Girl._

 

Кроуфорд смотрел на неопознанный номер на экране мобильного, уже зная, кто это. Выждал несколько секунд - надо уметь держать паузу. И, наконец, принял звонок:

\- Доброго дня, Кудо.

Пауза. Затем трубку повесили.

Кроуфорд не сдержал довольной улыбки. В конце концов, он уже давно не занимался манипуляцией без участия Шульдиха. Оказалось, навыки не потеряны. Конечно, это обошлось дороже, чем услуги телепата, но удовольствие того стоило.

Повторный звонок раздался через минуту и двенадцать секунд.

\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - он говорил так, будто не было обрыва связи.

Игра шла по плану. Никаких неожиданностей, незначительные расхождения в тайминге.

\- Какого черта, Кроуфорд? - раздалось из трубки тихо и зло. - Что за спектакль ты мне тут устраиваешь?! Что все это значит?

\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать, - невозмутимо сообщил Кроуфорд.

На том конце провода явно ждали продолжения. Его не последовало.

\- Если… - не выдержал Кудо. - Если это связано с… тем вечером… Предлагаю тебе забыть все, что произошло тогда, собрать всех своих клонов, гуляющих по городу, и отправить восвояси. Цветы, так уж и быть, я выброшу сам.

\- Это уже более конструктивно. Хотя... какая мне от этого польза? - Кроуфорд старался не усмехаться, пока произносил это. Как Вайсс злится! Кроуфорд дорого бы дал за то, чтобы видеть сейчас его лицо.

\- А какая тебе польза с того, что ты сейчас творишь? – парировал Кудо.

\- Мне это доставляет удовольствие. - Кроуфорд был честен как никогда.

\- Только поэтому?

\- Да.

\- Я что, игрушка?

\- Да.

Пауза. На этот раз ее прервал Кроуфорд.

\- Послушай, у меня сейчас нет времени продолжать разговор. Я жду в том же отеле, номер 507.

Выключив телефон, он откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.

От удовольствия.

И в предвкушении.

 

 **9**

 

 _I give into temptation with you._

 _The moon waxes and becomes a rose._

Отель. В европейском духе. Швейцар у входа смерил Йоджи высокомерным взглядом. Двери лифта закрылись, раздался едва слышный шум механизмов, и он остался один в коридоре. Зеркала множили его отражения. 507. Номер-люкс. ****

Йоджи замер перед ней, не решаясь поднять руку и постучать. Как Алиса перед дверями, ведущими в неведомое. Только в отличие от сказочной девочки, Йоджи знал, что его ждет не «что-то жуткое, но прекрасное и удивительное». Он не позволял больше миру терять четкость, а мыслям загонять его в тупик.

Хотя… он уже был в тупике. Он пришел сюда, хотя сам не понимал, зачем. Разобраться? Кроуфорд достаточно ясно дал понять, что происходящее - это его игра. Попытаться выиграть? Тогда как раз не следовало отвечать на приглашение…

Йоджи выдохнул и постучал.

Дверь открылась не сразу. Давая еще несколько мгновений для мучительных раздумий, для нервного стука сердца.

И еще несколько мгновений Кроуфорд продержал его на пороге, оглядывая с ног до головы. Будто оценивая образ, от очков до ботинок.

И только потом посторонился, впуская в комнату. Недалеко - едва захлопнулась дверь, как его пальцы оказались у Йоджи в волосах, и Кроуфорд накрыл его губы глубоким, неторопливым, как будто даже чуть холодноватым поцелуем.

Йоджи замер, окунаясь на мгновение в знакомое уже ощущение подчинения. Но секундное замешательство прошло, и он рванулся:

– Не смей…

Кроуфорд проглотил его слова, прижимая Вайсса к себе, не давая вырваться, пока сам не задохнулся от поцелуя. Тогда он отошел - сразу, будто ничего и не было - вынул из серебряного ведерка бутылку шампанского, принялся разливать по бокалам.

Йоджи так и остался стоять на пороге, хватая воздух ртом, в растрепанных чувствах и мыслях.

\- Какого черта?..

Кроуфорд протянул ему бокал.

\- Выпей. И остынь.

Йоджи одарил его сердитым взглядом. Хотелось в ванну – засунуть голову под холодную воду: поцелуй, как ни странно, вызвал ту же реакцию, что и тогда, в коридоре казино. Но до ванной добраться не представлялось возможным – и он принял предложенный бокал, надеясь хотя бы так успокоиться.

\- Я вообще-то сюда пришел разобраться, а не развлекаться, – сообщил он.

\- Разбирайся, - Кроуфорд поднял бокал в тосте. - За встречу?

Йоджи только бровью повёл, но ответного жеста не сделал.

\- Как хочешь. - Кроуфорд сделал глоток, подцепил с тарелки веточку винограда.

\- Так в чем ты хочешь разобраться? - спросил он, ставя бокал на стол.

Кудо обошел вокруг стола так, чтобы не подходить близко к Шварц, и опустился в кресло. Закинув ногу на ногу, он тоже пригубил шампанское.

\- В том, что происходит.

\- А что происходит? - Кроуфорд присел на край стола перед Вайссом. Посмотрел сверху вниз, приподняв бровь.

Йоджи захотелось вжаться в кресло. Чтобы мыслить спокойно, ему нужно было быть как можно дальше от этого человека, от той опасности и магнетизма, которые от него исходили. Но он заставил себя сидеть спокойно и делать вид, что его совершенно ничего не волнует.

\- Я могу повторить свой вопрос, если ты не расслышал в прошлый раз. Кроуфорд, какого черта ты творишь? И какого черта тебе нужно от меня?

Кроуфорд поправил очки. И вдруг наклонился близко-близко:

\- Ты мне нравишься, Кудо. Ты... забавный.

Выпрямился, отщипнул виноградинку и отправил в рот.

Бокал в руке Йоджи дрогнул, шампанское чуть не пролилось на джинсы.

\- Забавный?! – подавив первую вспышку возмущения, наконец заговорил он. –  Это чем же? Может, мне одеться в шутовской колпак?  Для большего соответствия образу?

\- Зачем же такие эксцессы. И так неплохо... - Кроуфорд доел виноград, запил шампанским. Неторопливо обошел кресло, не сводя глаз с Йоджи. Облокотился на спинку.

\- Скажи мне, Кудо… Чего ты хочешь?

\- О чем ты?

\- Ты пришел сюда. Зачем?

Йоджи только приоткрыл рот, но так и не нашел что сказать. Пальцы стыли, то ли от холода бокала, то ли еще почему… «Зачем?» Хотел бы он сам знать ответ на этот вопрос…

\- Сейчас я хочу понять, зачем ты затеял это представление.

Кроуфорд негромко рассмеялся.

\- Для этого не стоило приходить. Я уже сказал тебе: для развлечения. Неужели я так плохо говорю по-японски, что ты до сих пор не понял?

Кудо стиснул зубы, с трудом удерживаясь в кресле.

\- Я не собираюсь развлекать тебя. Ищи себе другие развлечения, – процедил он сквозь зубы. «Ходим по кругу…»

\- Это становится скучно. Поступим проще. Знаешь загадку про две двери? Когда за одной тигр, а за другой... это уже в зависимости от предпочтений отгадывающего. В этой комнате две двери. - Кроуфорд поймал его взгляд в зеркале напротив кресла, кивнул сначала на входную, потом на полуоткрытую дверь спальни. - Что за каждой из них - решать тебе. Даю... - кинул взгляд на часы - пять минут.

Подцепив по дороге со стола апельсин, Кроуфорд прошел мимо Кудо к окну и застыл там, глядя в темное стекло на отражение комнаты, счищая брызжущую соком корочку.

В стекле отражался силуэт Вайсса, застывшего в раздумьях. Кроуфорд чуть улыбнулся, глядя на него.

Йоджи откинулся в кресле, наконец, избавившись от тягостного ощущения присутствия «врага» за спиной, и выдохнул. Достал сигарету, закурил.  Привычный жест - то, за что можно уцепится в ситуации, когда балансируешь на грани. До этого момента у него было чувство, что всё происходящее ирреально, и он словно следует течению реки, спокойно принимая любую иллюзию,  но сейчас Йоджи чувствовал кристальную ясность поворотной точки.

\- Ты стремишься играть по установленным тобой правилам, – усмехнулся он, выдыхая дым. – И теперь, что бы я ни решил, я в твоей игре. По всей видимости, чтобы оказаться вне её, я должен выйти в окно.

\- Нарушение правил - тоже игра по правилам, - Кроуфорд, наблюдая за отражением колец дыма, поднес к губам апельсиновую дольку. - Придумывать свои правила - единственный способ избавиться от чужих. У тебя еще две минуты.

Йоджи фыркнул, скрывая напряжение. Выйти из номера было проще всего. Перечеркнуть путь и не вспоминать о нём более. Но Йоджи не любил убивать. Даже когда приходилось убивать возможности. Мысли о том, от чего он отказался, будут преследовать его. Будут изъедать и изматывать. Но признаться себе, что вторая дверь притягивает его…

«Я не могу не принять предложение, ни отказаться от него. Где третья дверь?»

\- Кроуфорд, – позвал он, поднимаясь из кресла.

Тот доел апельсиновую дольку и только тогда обернулся:

\- Да?

Тяжело смотреть в холодные глаза, и продолжать следовать выбору. Слова перестали существовать. Йоджи сделал один шаг… потом второй. Поднял руку и коснулся ладонью груди Кроуфорда. 

\- Я решил.

\- И каково твое решение? - в голосе отчетливо звучала нотка иронии.

Ещё один шаг. Ближе.

\- Пусть будет что будет…

Скользнув пальцами по шее блондина, по плечу, Кроуфорд взял его за руку и в самые губы шепнул:

\- Пойдем.

 **10**

 _Crimson light streamed across the heavens._

 _This was the day the Black Angel fell._

 

Теплые иглы солнечных лучей пронизывали тело, лишая его веса, будто обращали плоть в эфир, переплетенный с утренней неторопливой негой. Воздушными потоками струились над кожей простыни, и просыпающееся сознание не слишком-то стремилось возвращаться в уютно дремлющее тело.

Впервые за чёрт знает сколько времени Йоджи просыпался с удовольствием. Он уже привык к вкусу имени "Аска" на губах, которым начинался каждый его день. Но сегодня его не было, как не было ночных кошмаров. Просто - уютно. Просто - хорошо...

По венам, как патока, струилась томная дремота. Ее тягучая сладость в какой-то момент стала избыточной, невыносимой - и, прогоняя ее, Йоджи потянулся - теснее прижимаясь к чьему-то телу, прогибаясь в кольце чьих-то рук...

Осознание оглушило, словно мешок с удобрениями; патока немедленно растворилась, будто сахаром склеенные ресницы разлепились, подтверждая уже известное сознанию. При виде спящего рядом все чувства как будто выключились на секунду, оставляя лишь кристально ясное понимание: "Я провел ночь с Кроуфордом".

Следом проснулись инстинкты, требующие немедленно вырваться и бежать, не оглядываясь, но более трезвая часть разума понимала, что этим он только разбудит мужчину, и Йоджи замер, словно его заморозили. Его действительно начал бить озноб, который тут же сменялся жаром. Паника накатывала неотвратимым цунами. "Как я мог?! как я мог до такого дойти?.. он же враг… Враг! Шварц!"

Набатные удары сердца оглушали его самого.

"Да. Шварц. И ты с ним переспал. По собственному, между прочим, желанию", - насмешливо высказалось сознание. "Более того - тебе безумно понравилось". "Понравилось?" - Йоджи сам себе не верил, но в подтверждение его слов...

 

 _...ощутил руку Кроуфорда на своём члене, задохнулся. Сильные пальцы... он почувствовал себя пойманным. Женщины так не обращались с его достоинством, которым он по праву гордился. Но рядом с Кроуфордом он чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно. Только очевидное ответное желание успокаивало его мнительность. И всё же..._

 _Йоджи нужно было уравнять влияние. Он не хотел сдаваться на милость сильнейшего... Покачивая бедрами навстречу движениям Кроуфорда, он просунул руку между их тесно прижатыми друг к другу телами. "Вот так!" - возликовал он, когда его пальцы обхватили внушительный член. Двинул рукой вниз-вверх..._

 _Кроуфорд зарычал, вывернувшись из поцелуя, и вцепился зубами в плечо Кудо, с которого сползла рубашка. Только мужчина мог прикасаться к другому мужчине вот так... смело, знающе... с пониманием. Женские руки были слишком маленькими, слишком мягкими, слишком бережными..._

 

...Его обдало жаром; тело с удовольствием отреагировало на эти картинки. Он опасливо покосился на Кроуфорда. Рука свободно закинута за голову, другой он обнимает Йоджи... "Скорее удерживает принадлежащее себе".

Без привычных очков и высокомерной усмешки, неизменной, словно приклеенной к губам, Кроуфорд выглядел... непривычно. Кудо никак не удавалось оторвать взгляд от его лица, так разительно переменившегося во сне. Хотя нет. Очертание рта даже во сне - волевого человека. И всё же... Йоджи чуть приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше разглядеть спящего, понять разницу. И не заметил, что его собственные волосы скользнули вперед и упали на лицо Кроуфорду.

Рука того взметнулась, убирая щекочущую прядь - кончики пальцев погладили при этом Йоджи по щеке - Кроуфорд открыл глаза. Взгляд без очков, после сна, был расфокусированным и мягким. На лице мелькнуло легкое недовольство, сменившись усмешкой - спросонья ли, или по другим причинам, она вышла, пожалуй, ласковой.

"Что теперь будет?.. Что теперь будет?.." - вот все, о чем мог думать Йоджи, застыв под мягким ореховым взглядом. "И как мне быть?"

\- Доброе утро, - выдавил он улыбку, постаравшись, чтобы она выглядела сонной и довольной. Так, на всякий случай.

\- Доброе... - пальцы, ласкавшие щеку, вплелись в волосы, притягивая ниже, ближе, губы прижались к распухшим от прошедшей ночи губам. Кроуфорд перевернулся, опрокидывая Йоджи на спину, неторопливо и глубоко целуя; потом так же внезапно, как начал, разорвал поцелуй и сел на постели.

\- Завтракать будешь?

\- Б-буду, - проговорил Йоджи, не понимая что происходит.

"Ну а ты как думаешь, что? - съехидничало внутренний голос. - Нормальное утро двух отлично потрахавшихся людей! Или ты чем-то недоволен? "

Йоджи тряхнул головой. Из-под взъерошенных прядей он настороженно наблюдал за Кроуфордом, готовый, как ему казалось, ко всему. Прошлое сильно мешало видеть лидера Шварц в новом свете.

Выпутываясь из простыней вслед за Кроуфордом, он думал: "В конце концов, чего я так нервничаю?.. Если бы он меня хотел... - на кодовое слово тут же всплыло одно из ощущений прошедшей ночи - ...убить, - несколько неуверенно продолжил он, - то несомненно не стал бы так изощрятся..."

Кроуфорд закончил диктовать по телефону заказ и обернулся. Окинув оценивающим взглядом едва прикрытое простынями тело, чуть задержавшись на заметных отметинах тут и там, вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Да?.. - прекратил Йоджи свои выпутывания из постельного белья. Всё бы ничего, да Кроуфорд как раз сидел на части одеяла. Это мешало.

Молодой человек отметил про себя, что испытывает два совершенно противоположных по вектору желания. Одно - сбежать! Хотя бы в душ. Другое - немного пофлиртовать с опасностью. "Подергать смерть за усы..."

\- Хорошо смотришься. - Кроуфорд откинулся на подушки, снова вольно закинув руки за голову; свет из окна просвечивал сквозь взъерошенные волосы блондина, очерчивал его тело золотистыми контурами.

Легкая мечтательная улыбка на губах Кроуфорда завораживала.

Йоджи привык к комплиментам и восхищенным взглядам. Но то были комплименты и взгляды девушек. Взгляд и такая оценка из уст мужчины - это было необычно. Пожалуй, слишком. И в тоже время почему-то тешило самолюбие. Словно партнёр по бизнесу оценил твои достижения. Поднял тебя в иерархии успеха на планку выше.

Йоджи отвёл глаза, причёсывая пятернёй волосы.

\- Знаю.

Кроуфорд вытянул одну руку, касаясь пальцами кожи Йоджи над складкой простыней, легонько поглаживая. Взгляд задумчиво скользил по телу блондина, ощущаясь плотным и почти осязаемым, будто не взгляд это был, а руки...

 

 _\- ...Хорошо... - выдохнул Кроуфорд ему в шею. И провел ладонями - по закинутым за голову рукам блондина, по груди, по бокам... по бедрам, стягивая брюки, по длинным ногам... не спеша, не отводя взгляда от глаз Йоджи. И потом - ногтями, не больно, но давая почувствовать - обратно, и сам плавно выгнулся следом, навис, почти касаясь губами лица Кудо, одной рукой обводя сосок. Томительно... так томительно медленно. Чёрт! Йоджи закусил губу.  Кроуфорд словно душу вынимал. Ему так хотелось раствориться в ощущениях... в ласках. Возбуждение было почти болезненным..._

 

...Улыбка медленно померкла на лице Йоджи. Его бросило в жар. Ничего вроде бы не происходило, но атмосфера в комнате мгновенно наполнилась предощущением секса.

«Ещё раз? Но я хотел лишь попробовать... «Лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть» - как обычно. Поддаться искушению, чтобы преодолеть его. Но стоит ли разрешить себе - ещё?»

Его собственное тело считало, что стоит.

Он посмотрел на мужчину долгим тягучим взглядом, и улыбка на его губах стала обещающей.

\- Так завтрак или секс?

Отвечая на улыбку, Кроуфорд приподнялся на локте, другая рука обвила талию Йоджи, мягко притягивая, затем, когда губы встретились, пробралась под простыни и принялась чертить узоры по внутренней стороне бедер. По сравнению с прошлой ночью сегодня Шварц был нетороплив и расслаблен, не подчиняясь, но и не подчиняя.

Неожиданно он разорвал поцелуй, и, глядя в глаза Йоджи, уже затуманенные желанием, произнес у самых его губ:

\- Завтрак.

И быстрым движением скатился с кровати, резко сдергивая с Кудо простыню и оборачивая ею бедра. Пошел к двери. Когда он взялся за ручку, раздался звонок пришедшего официанта.

Йоджи вздрогнул от ласки прохладного воздуха комнаты. Обычно он не стеснялся своего тела. "Вот ещё глупости какие!" Да, конечно он был слишком худым для своего роста, но тренировки для работы в Вайсс... "Вайсс..." - горечь стрельнула в сердце.

\- Провидец хренов, - одними губами проговорил он, качая головой. Не торопясь, он сполз с кровати. Надевать бельё было лень. "Ага, его ещё и найти нужно". Обматываться простыней a-la патриций, как сделал Кроуфорд, не хотелось. Йоджи окинул взглядом комнату: на креслах и полу валялась их одежда. Он поднял рубашку Кроуфорда. Прохладный шёлк приятно перетек между пальцев. Секундное замешательство...

 

#    
_...Издав горловое рычание, Йоджи впился ногтями в спину Кроуфорда и дернул рубашку вниз. Если бы у него были ногти подлиннее, как у женщины, он бы точно разодрал ткань. Ощущать возбуждение Кроуфорда, чувствовать причиняемую боль, видеть нетерпение и жгучую страсть в глазах мужчины... Да, это был головокружительный коктейль. В ушах стучала кровь, перед глазами клубилась завеса... Он хотел. Сейчас..._   


 

"Вот ещё!" - Йоджи отбросил рубашку в кресло. "Ни-за-что!" Он нашёл свою рубашку и, накинув на себя, застегнул несколько пуговиц, позаботившись, чтобы полы внизу не очень расходились.

Из-за приоткрытой двери видно было, как привезли сервировочный столик. Йоджи вышел и встал в дверях.

Официант, уже выходивший, обернулся на движение. Увидев взъерошенного почти голого красавчика, не сдержал ухмылку - спрятав ее, впрочем, от богатого постояльца.

Йоджи заметил взгляд. Да и сложно не заметить когда на тебя смотрят, как... как... "Как на дешёвку" - подсказало сознание. Так бы он смотрел на… даже не на проститутку - на блядь. Хотя нет... таких женщин ему было просто жаль. Всё-таки женщины - это совсем другое. Удивительные создания...

Кроуфорд, не обращая внимания на обоих, опустился в кресло, поднял серебряную крышку с одного из блюд. Судя по их количеству, завтрак предполагался обильный.

Йоджи сдержал желание дать официанту по морде. Лишь выставил подбородок и сощурился. Легкой волной прокатилось сожаление о содеянном, но он постарался тут же заглушить его мыслями о будничном.

Всё очень просто.

Он сделал вид, что нет никакого официанта. Это мир людей власти. Прислуга - лишь добавление к интерьеру.

Всё очень просто.

Раз уж играть в чужую игру, то быть не пешкой.

Всё очень просто.

Находясь рядом с Кроуфордом, нельзя показывать свои слабости. Нельзя позволять ему управлять собой, как марионеткой, в угоду его желаниям.

Всё очень просто.

И всё очень сложно.

Как первый шаг к пропасти.

Не раздумывая и не обращая внимания на окружающие предметы и людей, Йоджи шагнул вперед.

Он налил себе кофе, подвинул к себе бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром и опустился в кресло напротив Шварца. На журнальном столике рядом остались со вчерашнего вечера его сигареты и зажигалка. Он закурил.

Утро. Всё просто.

Никто ничего никому не должен.

Пошуршав страницами газеты, Кроуфорд наконец отставил допитую чашку с кофе и впервые за все время завтрака взглянул на Кудо.

\- Через тридцать пять минут я уезжаю по делам. Дождись меня здесь.

"Да уж. Романтика здесь, видимо, не в чести", - усмехнулся Йоджи мысленно. "Неужели он действительно думает, что всё всегда будет так, как он захочет?"- недоумевал он про себя. Всё время завтрака Кроуфорд был занят газетой и едой. Ни единого взгляда. Ни единого слова. Как будто Йоджи перестал существовать для него, как только они покинули спальню. "У вас был секс. Секс был охренительно хорош. И ключевое слово здесь - был. Он использовал тебя для получения желаемого. Считай, что ты тоже использовал... выпавшую тебе возможность".

Йоджи поднял на мужчину ничего не значащий взгляд. Рука, протянутая к чашке, задержалась на секунду. Эта секунда ушла на принятие решения. Он кивнул.

Он знал, что не будет ждать возвращения Кроуфорда.

Шварц пружинисто поднялся из кресла, ушел в спальню; в приоткрытую дверь Йоджи было видно, как он прошел от шкафа к окну, на ходу натягивая рубашку.

Всё время, пока Кроуфорд собирался, Йоджи курил и допивал кофе в тишине. Листал оставленную газету. В голове крутился единственный вопрос - предвидит ли Кроуфорд принятое им решение?

Вскоре предмет его раздумий появился из спальни - полностью одетый, идеально причесанный, благоухающий одеколоном. В одной руке он держал аккуратный небольшой кейс; пальцами другой, проходя за спинкой кресла Йоджи, небрежно перебрал светлые пряди, как будто походя погладил кошку.

Кудо почти не верил в то, что происходящее - не наваждение. А если посчитать это наваждением, слишком реалистичной грезой, навеянной вынужденным бездельем последних недель и столкновением с лидером Шварц в клубе... Тогда почему бы и не допустить, что они могут быть близко знакомы с Кроуфордом. Что они каждое утро завтракают вместе и не разговаривают, поскольку давным-давно живут вместе и привыкли к такому положению вещей. Утром люди малоразговорчивы. Они сосредотачиваются на делах дневных, необходимых. Настраиваются на грядущий день.

Йоджи, пребывая в искусственной иллюзии нового мира, допил кофе, потушил сигарету и направился в душ. Возвращаться в цветочный фургончик необходимости не было, но... но нужно было следовать своему решению и реалиям нового мира. "К тому же не помешает показаться на глаза Кену, пока он не решил, что я всё-таки спился и меня прирезал в каком-то кабаке хвативший лишнего ревнивец".

 

 

 **11**   
****

_Come to me now. I want to give you my love, Pop Girl._

 

На дворе был жаркий день, похожий на давно жующуюся жвачку - скучный и однообразный. Йоджи все-таки решил открыть магазинчик. Наличные не повредят, да и товар у них скоропортящийся - а следовательно, если не продать его прежде безвременной кончины, будут убытки. За убытки их Ран четвертует катаной. И никакие отмазки не помогут.

Покупательниц было необычно мало. Странная глухая полоса.

Задумчивый вид Йоджи не способствовал флирту, и девочки уходили несолоно хлебавши. Одного Кена для высоких продаж не хватало.

А Йоджи всё никак не мог выбросить из головы встречу с лидером Шварц. Вроде бы нужно было сказать Сибиряку о том, что команда Шварц выжила. Но с другой стороны - они уже вроде не Вайсс... да и как объяснить, откуда у него такая информация? Кен может казаться ребячливым, но он не наивен.

Перед фургончиком мягко затормозила шикарная машина с затемненными стеклами. Засигналила. Кудо, расслабленный, почти в прострации, сказал было Кену, чтобы тот узнал, "чего надо этому кретину", но тут внезапная догадка вздернула его на ноги. Выскочив из-за кассы, он остановил готового уже проявить собственную инициативу Кена.

\- Замени меня на кассе. Я сам... заодно и покурю, - последнее должно было избавить Кена от ненужных подозрений.

\- Тебе бы только перекуры устраивать, - буркнул Кен, но за кассу поплелся. Йоджи в ответ на это лишь насмешливо фыркнул.

Он подошёл к машине и остановился ожидающе, и надеясь, и опасаясь узнать, кто за рулём.

Опасения и ожидания оправдались - стекло опустилось, и Йоджи увидел лидера Шварц. Обычный образ - уверенный в себе бизнесмен, идеально одетый, с совершенными манерами. "Глянцевый, как обложка дорогого мужского журнала. Дорогой парфюм. Дорогая одежда. Стиль. Престиж. Мир - лишь приложение к нему».

Вот и сейчас - он опустил стекло не спеша, выдерживая паузу, ровно настолько, чтобы Кудо мог увидеть его и услышать его слова, произнесенные мягко и спокойно:

\- Садись в машину.

Пытаясь изображать независимость, Йоджи поднял взгляд к небу и закурил, загораживая своей спиной обзор Кену. Дурацкое положение. Можно было развернуться и уйти - но Кроуфорда это не останавливало, в этом Йоджи уже успел убедиться. Начни он препираться с Кроуфордом - ничем хорошим это не закончится для него. Но послушно сесть в машину... в этом был жест подчинения.

"Подчинятся Шварц?! Этого мне только не хватало. Ну и влип ты, Йоджи Кудо..."

\- Я на работе, - ответил он, щелчком отбрасывая окурок.

\- Ты берешь отгул. Все равно торговля идет не слишком бойко. Хидака справится один.

Йоджи хмыкнул.

\- Не находишь, что твои слова звучат слишком безапелляционно? - он старался говорить негромко, чтобы Сибиряк не услышал.

\- Не нахожу. - Кроуфорд пожал плечами и бросил небрежный взгляд на часы. - Садись. Мы опаздываем.

\- Опаздываешь? Не смею задерживать, - Йоджи прищурился. Его нервировало самоуверенное спокойствие Кроуфорда. - А я не заинтересован.

Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Хидака кидал в их сторону все более частые и недоуменные взгляды.

Щелкнув застежкой дорогого портсигара, Кроуфорд сжал губами сигарету и наклонился к окну, вопросительно взглянув на Кудо; было очевидно, что ему нужна зажигалка.

"Ага, ну конечно. Курильщик без зажигалки" - недоверчиво хмыкнул про себя Балинез, вытягивая свою из кармана джинсов. Препираться он не видел смысла. Лишняя трата времени. А ему очень хотелось, чтобы Кроуфорд убрался побыстрее. От их фургончика в частности и из его жизни вообще. Ему пришлось наклониться к окну... и дежа вю ударило по глазам.

Смешивая события прошлого и настоящего моментов.

Реальность дала сбой и стала мерцать, грозя рассыпаться на осколки.

Всего лишь три дня назад он точно так же протягивал зажигалку одному из клонов Кроуфорда.

Кроуфорд склонился к руке Йоджи; его ладонь ласково, но крепко легла поверх руки блондина, сигарета окунулась в пламя, и, затянувшись, Шварц чуть отодвинулся. Но руку Йоджи не отпустил. Пальцы легонько погладили нежную кожу на запястье, под которой бился пульс.

Йоджи догадывался, что Кроуфорд сделает что-то в этом роде, но всё равно едва не вздрогнул от прикосновения. Он не стальной Айя, которого ничего не выбьет из холодного равновесия. Он не импульсивный Кен и не доверчивый Оми. Он - Йоджи. И он не знал, как вести себя рядом с экс-врагом.

Если бы это был Шульдих или Фарфарелло, то он бы не задумываясь ушёл от контакта. Положение ухудшало уже произошедшее между ним и Кроуфордом. Йоджи бы предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего этого никогда не было. Трусливо? Возможно... Но Кудо предпочитал называть это разумным.

В настоящий момент он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем просто потянуть свою руку из захвата Кроуфорда.

Не отпуская, Кроуфорд вынул из пальцев Йоджи зажигалку, перевернул его руку ладонью вверх. Придавил едва начатую сигарету в пепельнице и наклонился, глядя снизу вверх, над ободком очков.

\- Пусть будет что будет, так ты вчера сказал? - произнес он низким голосом, точно таким, каким вчера твердил Йоджи на ухо бессмысленные и бесстыдные комплименты. Теплое дыхание приласкало ладонь блондина.

Йоджи мог бы порадоваться, что очки скрывают смятение в его глазах. Если бы мог соображать. Взгляд и аура Кроуфорда - словно утренняя сонная патока... и Йоджи, будто мотылёк, всё больше увязал в ней.

"Зачем... зачем он делает это?.." Бессмысленный вопрос.

\- Это было вчера, - одними губами проговорил он. Кроуфорд только улыбнулся и наклонился еще ниже.

\- Твои руки пахнут цветами, - сказал он тем же голосом, но еще тише, и на последнем звуке его губы обхватили палец Йоджи. Взгляд ни на секунду не отрывался от взгляда Кудо, как будто на нем не было темных очков.

Горячая пульсация быстро побежала по руке. Фантазии одна жарче другой заполонили его внутренний взор. В интонациях Кроуфорда, как и ночью, звучало обещание. Обещание взять все решения на себя. Избавить его от мучительности выбора и решений. От вины.

\- Я же сказал. Меня это не интересует, - прошипел он, и в голосе прорвалась злость: на Кроуфорда, на себя, на свое бессилие, неспособность избавиться из этих медовых пут, на ситуацию вообще и на сверлящего его спину любопытным взглядом Кена.

\- Обманывать нехорошо, - слова из детства, произнесенные этим голосом, звучали... почти развратно. - Я _знаю_ , что ты заинтересован. - Пальцы сплелись с пальцами блондина. - Пойдем... - прозвучало в точности как прошлым вечером.

Йоджи выпрямился, выдергивая руку из ладони Кроуфорда, и решительно распахнул дверь на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Я скоро вернусь! - крикнул он Кену.

Он решил проехаться с Кроуфордом, куда бы тому ни вздумалось, лишь бы избавиться от насторожено-любопытного взгляда Кена. Так он мог спокойно спустить злость и раздражение на Кроуфорда.

Машина сорвалась с места, набирая скорость. Они явно направлялись в центр города. В зеркале заднего вида Йоджи мог видеть спокойный взгляд Кроуфорда, устремленный на дорогу.

Раздражение от собственного бессилия глушило опасения.

\- Ну? - через несколько минут подал голос Йоджи. - Куда ты меня везёшь?

\- В ресторан, - как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Кроуфорд, даже не взглянув на него.

\- Ты собираешься вести меня в ресторан в таком виде? - многозначительно хмыкнул он, поглядывая на свой рабочий фартук. Одет он был в джинсы и топ, на ногах кроссовки, поверх - испачканный землей брезентовый фартук... вид не самый презентабельный.

Кроуфорд наконец удостоил его взглядом.

\- Твоя красота позволяет тебе ходить хоть в мешке из-под картошки.

От этих мимоходом оброненных, будто самими собой разумеющихся слов Йоджи бросило в краску.

\- Эхем... надо полагать - это комплимент?! - несколько ошарашено уточнил он.

Затормозив на светофоре, Кроуфорд развернулся к нему, смерив откровенно оценивающим, почти раздевающим взглядом.

\- Да, - бесстрастно подвел он итог наблюдений, снова возвращаясь к дороге.

\- Угу... - единственное, что нашелся ответить обычно словоохотливый плейбой. Разумеется, он привык получать комплименты и оценивающие взгляды. Но от _девушек_!! И, в женском исполнении, они звучали гораздо более скромно и обтекаемо.

Остаток пути он сидел молча. Он пытался и не мог осознать - что же на самом деле творится. Почему Кроуфорд..? почему именно Йоджи? Почему... а главное - зачем?

 

 

 **12**

 

 _The pain the skyscraper pours onto me…_

 _…does not satisfy me._

 

Они остановились перед рестораном в самом центре города, предлагавшем «традиционную» кухню, но вполне европейским по дизайну. Опередив швейцара, Кроуфорд сам открыл дверцу машины перед Йоджи.

Вайсс посмотрел за него и вокруг, будто надеялся сбежать. Нелогично, бежать следовало раньше – а не теперь, когда Кроуфорд стоял над ним, выжидающе глядя сверху вниз. Элегантный, предупредительный, он вел себя так, будто Йоджи не плейбой (и по совместительству убийца), а девушка, которая почему-то не торопится перепорхнуть из салона роскошного авто в не менее роскошный ресторан. Швейцар, одетый в «традиционное» кимоно, тоже терпеливо ждал рядом, не смея выказать посетителю ни малейшего пренебрежения или недовольства.

Йоджи с тоской посмотрел на предупредительный кордон и принялся развязывать тесемки фартука.

Метрдотель провел их к столику в дальнем зале, у окна, с видом на сад. Шелковые ширмы с изящной росписью отгораживали их от остальных, превращая столик почти в отдельный кабинет. Кроуфорд уверенно продиктовал свою часть заказа официанту, и тот повернулся к Йоджи.

Йоджи сидел с отстраненным видом и молчал, демонстрируя всеми силами, что он здесь вынужденно.

\- Мне всё равно. Выбери на свой вкус. Раз уж взялся решать за меня... – интонации блондина явно предполагали, что он хочет ответной реакции – колкости, злости… Котенок хотел царапаться, но не доставал лапками до противника и теперь пытался его раззадорить, заставить напасть первым. Смешной.

Кроуфорд секунду поизучал его лицо непроницаемым взглядом, затем кивнул официанту:

\- Повторите мой заказ дважды.

И снова повернулся к Йоджи. На губах у него заиграла легчайшая, едва заметная улыбка.

Минута.

Две.

Он молчал, не сводя с Йоджи взгляда, и Вайсс то ерзал на месте, то с бравадой принимал игру  «в гляделки» - но долго не выдерживал. Кроуфорд молчал и смотрел. Наконец Йоджи сдался.

\- Ну? Зачем я тебе понадобился? - Йоджи вызывающе посмотрел в глаза Шварца.

\- Красиво, не правда ли? - не отводя взгляда, не изменив улыбки, Кроуфорд указал на окно во всю стену, за которым над искусственным ручейком изгибался деревянный мостик, а за ним желтели увядающие деревья.

Йоджи кинул мимолётный взгляд в окно.

\- Это к вопросу не относится, - сухо ответил он.

\- Япония - странная страна, - Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку стула, любуясь пейзажем. - Вы цените красоту в том, в чем европейцы ее ценят не всегда... а американцы вообще не видят. В увядании, в надломе...

Рядом со столиком бесшумно возник официант. Разлил вино по бокалам и испарился. Кроуфорд поднял свой бокал, покачал, наблюдая за игрой света в золотистой жидкости. Вино – хорошее средство в любой игре, если умело его применять.

\- Впрочем, есть вещи, красоту которых ценят независимо от нации; такая красота универсальна. Как твоя. - Снова встретившись взглядом с Йоджи, Кроуфорд предложил тост. - За красоту?

Секундное замешательство, и Йоджи отвёл взгляд, поднял свой бокал.

\- Понятие красоты у каждого своё, - уклончиво ответил он. Перевёл взгляд на окно.

Соприкоснувшись, бокалы тонко зазвенели. Кроуфорд поднес свой к губам и сделал глоток. Покатал жидкость на языке, наслаждаясь вкусом.

\- Есть красота абсолютная. Хотя... ты прав. Даже такую красоту каждый видит по-своему. Взять, к примеру, тебя... Кто-то при взгляде на тебя увидит просто красавчика, женского любимца. Кто-то воспримет твою красоту как призыв к сексу. Кто-то оценит экзотичность сочетания золотых волос, высокого роста европейца - и японских черт лица. Возможно, найдутся такие ценители, которые сравнят тебя с прекрасными юношами, воспетыми поэтами древности - теми, из-за кого императоры отказывались от жен и наложниц... - Кроуфорд умолк, но интонация предполагала, что он мог бы еще продолжать и продолжать.

Йоджи отпил, явно не чувствуя вкуса, сразу полбокала. Интересно, поймет ли он, что Кроуфорд сейчас играет в давно знакомую ему игру – «красивое соблазнение» - только вот Йоджи на этот раз с другой стороны доски?

\- Вот как? – С негромким стуком поставив бокал, Вайсс усмехнулся, покачал головой. Кажется, понял. Умный котенок. – Я польщён такими сравнениями. Никогда бы не подумал. Ну, а что видите вы, Кроуфорд-сан? – легкая, нахальная улыбка.

Кроуфорд неторопливо допил бокал, поставил его на стол. Скользнул пальцами по краю бокала, по ножке. Чуть склонил голову, бросая взгляд поверх очков. Ответ был давно готов, но он выдерживал паузу, выжидая, когда броня дерзости и веселья, укрывающая Йоджи, ослабнет, угадывая это по мельчайшим изменениям в изгибе его губ, прищуре глаз, пытающихся не следить за его ласкающей бокал рукой… Да, сейчас.

\- Я вижу красоту ваби-саби[1], - произнес он, и рука с бокала переместилась на кисть Йоджи.

Точно в цель. Несколько секунд Йоджи не двигался, потом медленно вытянул руку из-под руки Кроуфорда. Отвёл взгляд, делая вид, будто снова рассматривает пейзаж.

Искусственный ручеек брал своё начало из валявшегося в углу надколотого простого кувшина, создавая впечатление жизни, вытекающей из разрушенного. Или жизни, берущей своё начало в тлене.

\- Вы, европейцы, - начал тихо говорить Йоджи, не поворачиваясь, - слишком самонадеянны.  Всегда считаете, что всё способны постичь, всё понять, всё можете получить, только стоит приложить усилие. Пожелать, - улыбка вышла меланхолично-грустной. - Вы не правы. Красота ваби-саби не в объекте, а в том, кто смотрит. Красота ваби-саби не в увядании или надломе… - во взгляде затуманенных зеленых глаз нельзя было понять ничего. Отрешенность.  - Ты не прав, - просто закончил он, и неожиданно усмехнулся, подхватил бокал за тонкую ножку, тот опасно качнулся, вот-вот расплещется содержимое - Йоджи залпом осушил его. Ставя обратно, повторил жест Кроуфорда, погладив ножку, и усмехнулся, сверкая глазами из-под челки.

Принесли закуску; Кроуфорд подцепил ломтик рыбы, отправил в рот и опустил руку на стол. Рядом с рукой Йоджи - так, что тот чувствовал его тепло.

\- Мы,  _американцы_ , действительно самонадеянны, - проговорил он. - Но благодаря этому мы идем по миру широким шагом...

Йоджи, не дожидаясь следующего тоста, тут же ополовинил вновь наполненный официантом бокал. Да, так пить вино - очень хорошее вино - просто кощунство, однако легкое опьянение унимало мандраж плейбоя. Шварц своей невозмутимостью и _бесконфликтностью_ сильно нервировал его…. как и было задумано.

-          Смотрите не растянитесь, - себе под нос, почти беззвучно проговорил Йоджи. - Ага, а японская техника признана самой лучшей в мире. У каждой нации свои плюсы.

Он ничего не ел, и оттого все происходило даже быстрее, чем Кроуфорд рассчитывал. Алкоголь на пустой желудок мгновенно ударял в голову. Оставалось  только направлять ход мыслей Кудо.

\- Свои плюсы... - задумчиво повторил Кроуфорд, отпив глоток из бокала, и рука его сдвинулась, снова накрывая ладонь Йоджи.

Йоджи недоверчиво покосился на лидера Шварц. Тот сидел с невозмутимым видом, словно всё происходящее было нормальным, естественным. "Естественно держать за руку врага, пусть и бывшего?" – логика Йоджи давала сбой, факты не состыковались. Он вырвал руку и прошипел, зло сверкая глазами:

\- Прекрати! Какого чёрта вообще?! Ведешь себя так, словно мы… друзья.

«Термин «любовники» подошел бы лучше», - педантично отметил про себя Кроуфорд.

\- Но я-то прекрасно знаю, что ты есть! - Йоджи вскочил со стула.

Кроуфорд несколько удивленно приподнял брови.

\- То же, что и ты, - произнес он невозмутимо.

Йоджи напряженно замер.

\- Что? - зеленые глаза взяли в прицел спокойные карие.

Кроуфорд неторопливо поднялся со своего места.

\- Я убийца, как и ты, - он произнес это так буднично, как будто говорил "я тоже торгую цветами", и сделал шаг вперед. - Я человек без прошлого, как и ты. - Еще один шаг. - Я мужчина, с которым ты провел прошлую ночь... - рука взметнулась, пальцы вплелись в волосы Йоджи властным собственническим жестом, оттягивая его голову назад. Он стоял теперь между ним и выходом, глядя сверху вниз, и губы его растягивались в опасной улыбке.

Йоджи замер, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица мужчины. Кроуфорд знал, что каждая секунда лишает блондина шансов на освобождение; знал, что он чувствует запах его одеколона и его собственный, и эта смесь напоминает ему о прошлой ночи, как и его хватка – жесткая, но не жестокая, и сливающееся тепло их тел…

Йоджи уперся руками мужчине в грудь, пытаясь отвоевать себе личное пространство, и прошептал, не отводя глаз:

\- Нет, я не такой.

\- Такой же. - Кроуфорд придвинулся еще ближе, так, что Йоджи чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. Пальцы в волосах сжались, причиняя несильную, но боль; в то же время другая рука воздушным прикосновением скользнула по щеке, сжала подбородок. Кроуфорд наклонился, будто для поцелуя, но только смотрел - и совершенно непонятно было, что он чувствует, о чем думает.

Этот недо-поцелуй сводил с ума даже больше, чем все ласки в  предыдущую ночь.

Обещание. Возможность на кончиках пальцев. «Давай, котенок».

-          Нет, - отрезал Йоджи.

«Черт». Котенок оказался сильнее, чем предполагал Кроуфорд. Но ненамного.

Американец надавил Йоджи на плечо, другой рукой потянул за волосы, заставляя опуститься на стоящий позади стул, запрокинув при этом голову – почти неудобно. Кроуфорд смотрел сверху вниз; свет отражался в очках, не позволяя увидеть глаза. Кончики пальцев как будто задумчиво погладили щеку, скользнули по губам.

\- Вы, Вайсс, удивительно умеете врать себе, - произнес он.

\- Да? И в чём же?.. - губы, занемевшие в ожидании поцелуя, дрогнули под прикосновением.

\- Вы похожи на обиженных детей, которые бьют стул, о который стукнулись. Вы сражаетесь со своим прошлым, прикрываясь заботой о будущем... "очистим будущее от тварей тьмы" - как-то так? Но на самом деле вы ничем не отличаетесь от тех, кто просто берет деньги за чужую смерть. В этом суть вашей работы, все остальное - пафосное прикрытие. Которое нужно лишь тем, кто умеет и любит себе врать.

Йоджи прикрыл глаза. Слова ранили.

\- Однажды кто-то сказал… - тихо начал он говорить, прикрыв глаза. - "Не трогай чужие иллюзии! Поддерживать их - обман, а разрушать - садизм"…

Внезапно Кроуфорд опустился на свой стул. В следующую секунду вошел официант с их заказом. Пауза пришлась очень кстати – хотя котенку удалось немного собраться, Кроуфорд за то же время успел просчитать свои действия на несколько ходов вперед, далеко обходя Йоджи. Когда официант, наконец, расставил все тарелки и вышел, Кроуфорд, покачивая бокалом с вином, произнес:

\- Если рассуждать так, как должны рассуждать вы, Охотники Света, защитники добра и справедливости во имя чего-то там... не следует ли разрушать преступные иллюзии? А иллюзии, которые оправдывают убийство - преступны, разве не так?

\- Откуда тебе знать, как рассуждаем мы, - Йоджи произнес это неторопливо и будто бы расслаблено, но Кроуфорд видел, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не рявкнуть, и под насмешливым спокойствием кроется злость и сумбурные поиски верного ответа.

\- Ты не можешь знать, что у меня в голове. Ты не Шульдих. Ты в Японии, гайджин. Эта страна с другим складом мышления. Здесь не работает ваша система НЛП[2], и у нас нет нужды в психоаналитиках по вторникам и четвергам. Ты можешь называть меня и Вайсс убийцами, но это лишь ваши стандарты. Наказать тех, кто обижает твоих близких, у нас - дело чести.

«Как ты раскрываешься, котенок. Все равно, что лечь на спинку и подрыгать лапками. Даже неинтересно. Дать тебе еще форы?»

Кроуфорд пожал плечами и отправил в рот суши.

\- Япония, - сказал он, наполняя бокал Йоджи заново, - страна странная... Но в ней водятся совершенно очаровательные котята, которые живут своими иллюзиями. Что ж, за Японию, - он поднял бокал в тосте.

Йоджи адресовал американцу мрачный взгляд. Резкая перемена в теме беседы сбивала. Как в бою: плавный разворот – противник уходит от удара - и Йоджи завис, промахнувшись.

\- Ты то пытаешься выбить почву из под ног, то говоришь неуместные комплименты. - Пальцы нервно сжались на ножке бокала. Котенок растерялся и потому злился. Каждый шаг как вслепую. Игра в жмурки. - Почему ты ищешь разрушения? - Вопрос слился со звоном соприкоснувшихся бокалов.

\- Разрушения? - Кроуфорд отставил свой. Котенок решил пошипеть и поцарапаться. Ну что ж... – Есть вещи, которые не заслуживают права на существование. Они плохо продуманны, нелогичны, некрасивы, в конце концов. Их существование бессмысленно.

Йоджи отпил вина и откинулся на спинку стула. Сумерки постепенно заволакивали небо, и так же, словно в ответ, постепенно зажигались огни города.

\- А кто тебе дал право судить так о вещах? - спокойно поинтересовался он. - Ты всё оцениваешь с точки зрения пользы... или красоты?

Неторопливо продумывая ответ, Кроуфорд отметил, что все шло по плану. Кудо пил и ничего не ел, и его речь уже становилась слишком плавной, а глаза блестели все ярче. Правда, блондин временами пытался отстраниться от него, но это было поправимо.

Кроуфорд наклонился ближе; его пальцы аккуратно извлекли палочки из руки Йоджи и подцепили суши с его тарелки.

\- Ты ничего не ешь. Вот эти им очень удались. Попробуй... - он протянул ему еду.

Кудо недоверчиво покосился на протянутые палочки с зажатой суши. Покачал головой.

\- Я сам, - и потом добавил. - Ты опять уходить от ответа. Я не понимаю тебя... я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь... - в голосе проскользнула обида, которую он ни за что не показал бы, если бы не вино. Вино гнало кровь, и она под кожей ощущалась как жидкий огонь. Вино делало его податливым... Он устал пытаться понять и противостоять Кроуфорду. Все попытки уязвить не находили ни цели, ни отпора.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами и сунул суши себе в рот. Тщательно разжевал, проглотил. Облизнулся.

\- По-моему, это очевидно.

Его рука легла на бедро Йоджи.

Почувствовав жар на своей ноге, Йоджи отвернулся от вида за окном и посмотрел на мужчину. Во взгляде Кроуфорда, как и в прошлый раз, плавилась медь, всепоглощающее желание. Этот взгляд словно отпечатывался на коже. Подавлял волю...  подавлял страх... зажигал ответное желание...

Йоджи сглотнул.

\- Почему я?.. - тихо спросил он, не смея отвести глаза. Кроуфорд уже знал, что Кудо не сможет противостоять более, что загипнотизирован надежнее, чем кролик перед удавом. Возможностью. Обещанием. Но котенок продолжал сопротивляться, уже скорее из гордости. «Почему?» Кроуфорд мысленно покачал головой. Вайсс задавал вопросы, ответы на которые были очевидны ему самому, но объяснить их котенку... слишком сложно, неоправданная трата усилий. Кудо был красив, интересен, его непросто завоевать, и это делало партию изящной и увлекательной.  Он предпочел бы промолчать, рассчитывая, что в его взгляде Кудо сам прочитает ожидаемый ответ. Но блондин ждал слов.

\- Я хочу тебя, - просто сказал Кроуфорд. - И ты будешь моим, - с уверенностью закончил он, наклоняясь навстречу.

Йоджи застонал, понимая своё очередное поражение, позволяя Кроуфорду целовать себя.

Кроуфорд прервал поцелуй за секунду до очередного появления официанта, так что тот застал растрепанного, раскрасневшегося Йоджи и спокойного как камень гайджина. Последний жестом отослал его и улыбнулся блондину:

\- Попробуй все-таки суши.

 

 **13**   
****

_I will hang chains of love on you._

 

Они покинули ресторан, когда сумерки стали менять цвет, предвещая наступление ночи.

Осенью темнеет гораздо быстрее, и сейчас центр города сиял как неоновая гирлянда. Прижавшись виском к оконному стеклу, Йоджи делал вид, что целиком поглощен мелькающими витринами, избегая смотреть на Кроуфорда.

Но не смотреть не мог.

Американец притягивал его внимание помимо воли. Он отметил, как тот спокойно и уверенно ведет машину – покорная его руке, она лавировала в потоке остальных машин черной стальной акулой. Плавно поворачивался руль и так же плавно переключался рычаг скоростей.

Мысли текли медленно, как вода в широкой реке. Сказывалось много выпитого вина на почти пустой желудок. Йоджи отмечал то одну деталь поведения лидера Шварц, то другую. Одна из волн реки принесла искушающую мысль о том, что Йоджи был бы не прочь, если бы гайджин взял на себя управление его жизнью. Снял бы с него всю ответственность: за решения, за выбор, за поиск средств к существованию. За необходимость не задаваться вопросом – а так ли уж были морально чисты его бывшие работодатели? Чёрт! Он поморщился, когда его снова посетили воспоминания о Вайсс. Как он ни старался, а перестать мыслить как «белый охотник» у экс-Вайсса не выходило. Да и присутствие одного из Шварц ничуть не способствовало душевному равновесию.

Ностальгия… какое неприятное слово. Что-то ментолово-горькое и тягостное есть в том, чтобы ворошить воспоминания прошлого.

Кроуфорд повернул голову к нему - в очках отразился свет фар от встречных машин - и, протянув руку, погладил Йоджи по волосам. И хоть на самолюбивый взгляд Йоджи это выглядело как «потрепать по ушам любимую болонку», ему отчего-то стало тепло и приятно, и он еле удержался, чтобы не потереться о ласкающую ладонь щекой.

 _«Ох, на пьяную голову я ещё и не до таких выводов дойду»,_ – одернул он сам себя.

И стоя перед большим окном гостиничного номера, делая вид, что любуется открывающей панорамой ночного города, он всё продолжал бороться сам с собой. Разрываясь между гордостью, голосом разума и скрытыми желаниями, которые получили возможность заявить о себе в полный голос благодаря алкоголю.

Теплые ладони легли на его бедра. Свет в номере был выключен, и Кроуфорд отражался в стекле окна темным пятном. Силуэт за спиной. Неотвратимость бездны, сборщик душ, рок или фатум.

\- О чём задумался? – насмешливый голос. Йоджи поймал себя на том, что уже почти привык к нему и не считает каждый раз подобные интонации за вызов.

\- О равновесии в моей судьбе черного и белого, – ответил он в тон. Одна рука Кроуфорда скользнула по бедру и занялась застежкой джинсов. 

\- Ну, и каков итог? – чужие пальцы потянули вниз молнию. Это было бы порочным, если бы это был, например, Шульдих, но Кроуфорд и порок плохо вязались. А вот неотвратимость расплаты за легкомысленность – это да. Это подходило.

Йоджи фыркнул.

\- Я столько раз видел смерть, что тьма меня уже не пугает,  – одним быстрым движением он стянул с себя топ. Право, глупо – стоять без штанов, но в шляпе. В смысле, в топе. А нагота его никогда не смущала. Хотя нет, поначалу он испытывал некоторую робость под пристальным взглядом Кроуфорда. Но даже полностью одетый, он все равно нервничал от внимания американца. Шульдих даже не разберет что у него на уме. Но сейчас, в темноте номера, при свете огней города, когда густые тени полускрывали их друг от друга и глаз почти не было видно, Йоджи казалось всё правильным. Естественным. Каждое движение или слово следовало из предыдущего, как в доказательстве теоремы.

\- А свет? – ухмыльнулся Кроуфорд. – Свет тебя уже не пугает. – Одной рукой он зарылся в волосы Йоджи, и словно не сдержавшись от удовольствия, проронил. –  Мягкие…

Кудо развернулся в его руках, оказываясь лицом к лицу. Очки отражали игру огней за окном, и Йоджи нестерпимо захотелось снять их с Кроуфорда. Убрать эту стеклянную преграду между ними, между их взглядами.

\- Не надо, – мягко остановил его Брэд. – Я так буду тебя плохо видеть. – Блондин вскинул недоуменно бровь, и Оракул улыбнулся, проводя ладонью ему по лицу. – Мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

Поцелуй был опьяняюще медленным и глубоким. Йоджи заткнул своё мужское самолюбие и с удовольствием подчинился. Признавая, наконец, в себе это желание. Но не поражение.

И плавясь потом под горячими ласками Кроуфорда на смятой постели, не сопротивляясь стальной хватке на своих запястьях и позволяя наслаждению полностью поглотить себя, Йоджи принял решение.  Довериться Оракулу Шварц. Остаться с ним. С маленькой отступной для своей гордости: «пока».

 

 

 **14**

 _It’s strange I was able to change my mind just like that._

 _But that’s life._

 

Прижимаясь щекой к пластиковой раме окна, Йоджи смотрел в акварельную серость дождливого вечера. Время шло мимо, и этот вечер казался ему бесконечностью, начавшейся меньше секунды назад; только окурки в пепельнице могли указать на то, как долго он уже сидит так. Мысли лились плавно и бесцельно, перетекая одна в другую, и ни одна не могла удержать его внимания.

Скоро должен был вернуться Брэд. Йоджи знал, во сколько наступит это «скоро», но ему не хотелось поворачивать голову, чтобы взглянуть на стрелки на циферблате – сейчас гораздо уютнее было в сером сумеречном безвременье неточного «скоро». «Брэд скоро вернется», - произнес он про себя. Покатал фразу в мыслях, как гальку. И следом выкатилось воспоминание:

 

 _\- А-а-ах…_

 _\- Вот так, котенок. Ммм… я хочу услышать, как ты стонешь мое имя._

 _\- Я не… че-орт… я не знаю… твоего… имени! Ах…_

 _Пауза. Тихий смех. И шепот – у самого уха, так что звуки с губ сразу падают на кожу:_

 _\- Брэд._

 

Брэд… чужое, иностранное имя звучало уже привычно. Его легко выговаривали губы, оно удобно устроилось в мыслях. И Йоджи совершенно не успел заметить, как это произошло. Последние дни промелькнули, будто спицы в колесе – не различить, все слилось, и как будто всегда так было…

Но ведь было – не всегда. И могло быть – иначе…

 

 _Удерживая свой вес на вытянутых руках – поймал взгляд ореховых глаз. – Я не буду играть по твоим правилам, – сообщил он и быстро склонившись, поймал рот Кроуфорда в поцелуе._

 _Кроуфорд, ошеломленный, позволил Йоджи забрать контроль. Но ненадолго. Придя в себя, он обвил блондина руками и ногами - и перекатился, подминая его под себя. Уже не думая о сохранности одежды, рванул рубашку с плеча - ткань затрещала, отлетели пуговицы. Укусил в плечо._

 _\- Чтобы не играть по моим правилам... - нашел сосок, больно сжал - надо придумать свои._

 

Йоджи коснулся стекла пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой. Вот так же отражался в нем дым. В это окно смотрел Брэд… тогда еще – Кроуфорд, а Йоджи сидел в кресле и решал, решал, решал…

Столбик пепла осыпался на новенькие джинсы. Йоджи машинально стряхнул его.

Что было бы, если бы в тот раз он выбрал другую дверь? Дверь, за которой ковровая дорожка вела к выходу в ночную прохладу, а на другом конце пути ждал его пронизанный запахами цветов трейлер и прежняя жизнь…

«За одной тигр, а за другой…»

Он не знал, что ждало его за другой дверью.

И не знал, какую выбрал.

За выбранной им дверью были вечера и жаркие ночи, тяжелая рука Кроуфорда, теснее прижимающая его к себе по утрам, и растянутые, полные мелких событий и такого, как сейчас, ожидания дни. Было здесь протяжное «Брэ-эд…» и ласковое «Котенок», прогулка по парку и мороженое, которое купили _ему_ – так непривычно это было, и так естественно показалось в следующий момент.

Он сыграл по правилам, но не мог понять, выиграл или нет.

 

 

 **15**

 

 _I will whisper sweet nothings into your ear._   
__

В ресторане, куда повел его Кроуфорд этим вечером, Йоджи ожидал двойной сюрприз – и не сказать, что обе его половины были приятны. Во-первых, за столиком, куда подвел их распорядитель, уже сидели двое: мужчина с солидными залысинами и красивая дама. Мужчина был представлен как господин Немуро, дама – как его секретарь Йошида. По поводу «секретаря» Йоджи имел другое мнение: по широким плечам, умело скрываемым элегантным костюмом, и холодноватому прищуру профессия дамы угадывалась несколько иначе. Впрочем, когда Кроуфорд назвал секретарем его, дама ответила ему точно таким же скептическим взглядом.

\- Итак, что именно вас интересует, Немуро-сан? – Кроуфорд приступил к делу сразу же, как только официант отошел от столика. Немуро поморщился от прямолинейности американца. Йоджи тоже поморщился - но по другой причине. Вглядевшись в полумрак ресторана за спиной Немуро, он увидел второй сюрприз - копну рыжих волос; секунду спустя телепат обернулся и подмигнул ему, и в голове у него мелькнуло его собственное лицо, а следом раздался насмешливый голос:

 _\- Какие люди,_   
_Mein_   
  
_Gott_   
_! Белый котенок шефа собственной персоной! Кстати о белом: чем ты красишь волосы?_

Йоджи скрипнул зубами, взглянул на свою руку, на которой были часы с оружием. Убить заразу рыжую…

 _\- У тебя все равно не получится. Мне просто интересно. Кстати, как он в постели?_

«Почему бы тебе самому не проверить?!» - мысленно огрызнулся Кудо – и немедленно почувствовал нечто странное, как будто бесплотные пальцы шустро перебирают его воспоминания, раскладывая пасьянс из сегодняшнего утра, вчерашнего вечера, и позавчерашнего... "Пошел вон из моей головы! Я не это имел в виду!"

 _\- А что?_ – невинно поинтересовался Шульдих, строя глазки официантке.

"Если тебя интересует, что из себя представляет в постели твой начальник, спи с ним сам».

\- _К сожалению, он не в моем вкусе,_ \- пропел Шульдих и нехорошо усмехнулся; еще несколько карт-воспоминаний промелькнули в сознании, обдав Йоджи брызгами эмоций, от которых в щеки ему бросило жаром. – _Ва-ау, какие страсти! Кудо, я не берусь утверждать, что это был лучший секс в твоей жизни, но что один из лучших - в этом я уверен. И уж тем более - лучший за последние пару лет... у тебя, как я погляжу, есть некоторые... сложности с женщинами. Неудивительно, что ты неожиданно открыл в себе тягу к своему полу. Их тебе не хочется придушить?_

«А с чего ты решил, что я не душил представителей и своего пола? Могу тебя уверить, их я убиваю с большим удовольствием», - на губах появилась опасная холодная ухмылка. Чтобы быть Вайссом, нужно в чем-то быть циником.

 _\- А перед этим - трахаешь? Некрофил-недоучка..._

«Никак по себе судишь», - усмехнулся, прищуриваясь.

 _\- Зачем же, для таких выводов собственный опыт мне не нужен, достаточно теории. Умные люди, в отличие от дураков, учатся на чужих... не только ошибках, просто - знаниях. Я предпочитаю оставлять в живых понравившихся мне любовников, как и Брэд, кстати. Ни к чему портить хорошие..._ – в паузе отчетливо слышалось слово "вещи" - _хороших партнеров для секса. Нерационально._

Йоджи повел плечом, отмахиваясь от назойливых издевок телепата, и попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре Кроуфорда и Немуро.

\- Я смогу предоставить вам информацию не раньше чем через три дня, Немуро-сама.

\- Хм... да, конечно, - Немуро поспешил сделать вид "так долго, ну ладно", хотя было очевидно, что он не ожидал такой скорости. – Простите за нескромность, Кроуфорд-сан…

\- Да?

\- Мне рекомендовали вас как безошибочного аналитика, но я не понимаю, как...

\- Извините, Немуро-сама, я не раскрываю своих профессиональных секретов. Вы хотите знать, каковы ваши шансы победить на предстоящих выборах – я сообщаю вам данные. Как я их получаю – мое дело.

Немуро рассыпался в извинениях. До Йоджи запоздало дошло, что этот человек – клиент, и сегодняшняя встреча – деловая. И Кроуфорд взял его с собой… Йоджи изумленно вскинул глаза на американца. Неужели он настолько ему доверяет?

Присмотревшись к мужчине напротив, Кудо вспомнил, что видел его раньше – по телевизору, в числе кандидатов в мэры города. Далеко не в рядах лидеров, потому что лицо не успело примелькаться… А Кроуфорд что, переквалифицировался из убийцы в предсказателя для высших эшелонов?

\- Кроуфорд-сан… - Немуро опять замялся. При такой манере то и дело мяться и замолкать неудивительно, что он не входит в первую тройку: народ любит пробивных и решительных.

\- Я слушаю, Немуро-сама, - затягивающиеся паузы, похоже, раздражали Кроуфорда, но его интонации были безупречно вежливыми.

\- Рекомендатель также говорил мне, что в случае, если мои шансы невелики, вы можете… - Немуро уставился на американца, явно ожидая, что тот сам поймет, о чем речь. Но Кроуфорд ждал, вопросительно приподняв бровь, и японцу пришлось заканчивать фразу: - ...повлиять на исход ситуации. - На его лбу выступил пот. Дама рядом скорчила едва заметную гримаску отвращения. Йоджи поймал ее взгляд и подмигнул, сверкнув своей фирменной улыбкой. Дама нахмурилась, но секунду спустя оттаяла и ответила тем же.

\- Ваш рекомендатель не солгал, - медленно и раздумчиво произнес Кроуфорд, откинувшись на стуле. – Однако вы должны понимать, что меры, которые могут потребоваться, стоят гораздо дороже, чем прогноз.

\- Да, да, конечно! – Немуро закивал. – Но, я думаю, если они потребуются, мы сумеем… договориться?

\- Если они потребуются, Немуро-сама, я пришлю вам смету.

Кроуфорд залпом допил остававшийся в его стакане сок и поставил стакан на стол, этим жестом ставя точку в разговоре.

Значит, квалификацию он не сменил, а расширил. Йоджи машинально строил глазки, вспоминая слегка подзабытые навыки, и обдумывал ситуацию. Кроуфорд подрядился сделать этому типу прогноз его шансов на победу и в случае необходимости (а необходимость точно возникнет, самостоятельно такой размазне не выиграть) «принять меры». Какие? Убрать конкурентов? Или отправить Шульдиха промывать им мозги?

 _\- На самом деле один из семнадцати, что этот Немуро не доживет до получения результатов, - промурлыкал Шульдих у него в голове. - Брэд уже все просчитал, про три дня - это он так, для важности..._

Как раз в эту минуту Кроуфорд убирал полученный от Немуро чек в бумажник. Кудо поежился. Вся ситуация вызывала у него крайне неприятное ощущение. Что, Кроуфорд уже принял его за «своего» - так же молча и безапелляционно, как записал к себе в любовники, не особенно спрашивая у Йоджи на то согласия? Внезапно к нему вернулась неуверенность и нервозность того вечера, когда он впервые шел в отель, кипя яростью и желая отшить Кроуфорда раз и навсегда.

Когда они поднялись из-за стола, обнаружилось, что красавица-«секретарша» изрядно выше не только своего патрона, но и самого Йоджи; это не помешало ей, проходя мимо, сунуть ему в ладонь свою визитку. Йошида Аска. Йоджи вздрогнул, провожая ее взглядом. Ничего общего с его Аской. Кроме имени. Но…

В том же оцепенении он вышел из ресторана; Кроуфорд вызвал машину и распахнул перед ним дверь. В нормальном состоянии он бы усмехнулся и непременно съязвил – мол, нечего из меня делать нежную орхидею. Но сейчас... это пограничное состояние… Он шел - словно ступал по клеткам доски, как пешка, которую переставляет невидимая рука. Какое-то время он смотрел в окно, за затемненным стеклом мелькали рекламные вывески, витрины. Машина свернула с оживленного проспекта, и они словно в другой реальности оказались. Тихая улица, света почти нет. Только фонари вдоль дороги. Простые жилые дома сменили высотки и небоскрёбы. Гул проспекта сменился давящей тишиной. "Белая клетка… Теперь черная клетка. Сколько их ещё?"

Йоджи закурил. Ночной город отступил во тьму, позволяя увидеть отражения, его и Брэда. "Светлое и Темное отражаются одинаково… зеркалу это безразлично".

Пальцы Кроуфорда взяли его под подбородок и, развернув его лицо к себе, Брэд накрыл его губы своими, вдыхая дым. Отстранился:

\- Это мне определенно нравится больше, чем просто сигарета.

Йоджи смотрел в стекла очков, за которыми из-за бликов не было видно глаз. "Нужно что-то сказать…" - забилась было мысль, но была забыта, когда губы Кроуфорда скользнули по его шее. Отвернувшись, сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы он увидел отражение в стекле - своё и Брэда: зрелище было порочно-красивым.

 

 

 **16**

 

 _Let’s dream together tonight._

 

Ласки, начатые в машине, продолжились в номере отеля. Кроуфорд почти не думал в этот момент, предпочитая чувствовать.

Вкус. Прикосновение. Запах. Обладание. Подчинение.

Можно было повалить Йоджи на пол и взять прямо здесь и сейчас, быстро и резко. Можно было растянуть удовольствие почти в пытку. Он еще не решил, чего хочет больше. И не торопился решать.

Он сомкнул зубы на нежной коже плеча, у самой шеи, где еще виднелись отметины прежних "игр"; Йоджи вскрикнул, и осталось только желание взять, не обращая внимание на боль. Взять силой.

Почувствовав, что Йоджи пытается отвернуться, он положил ладонь ему на затылок, упиваясь чуть заметным привкусом... не страха, до страха было еще далеко - нервного напряжения в поцелуе. Обхватил блондина, прижал к себе, приподнял, окончательно отрывая от земли. В два шага добрался до окна и усадил на подоконник. И только тогда дал вздохнуть, перестал терзать губы.

Смятение - вот что испытывал Йоджи. Почувствовав твердую опору под собой и наконец получив возможность вдохнуть… у него в глазах темнело, он заморгал и не сразу сообразил, что держится за Кроуфорда, словно находя в его руках спасение.

Кроуфорд смотрел в лицо Вайсса, пылающее, с припухшими яркими губами и затуманенным потерянным взглядом, и откровенно наслаждался зрелищем. Кудо вцепился в него, как утопающий в соломинку. Кроуфорд положил ладони ему на бедра, большими пальцами начал выводить круги на внутренней стороне.

\- Котенок... - насмешливо и ласково произнес он.

Прикосновение вывели его из ступора, а тут ещё это насмешливое "котёнок". Йоджи подобрался и устремил на провидца сердитый взор.

\- И что ты находишь забавным? - вопросил он, стараясь говорить язвительным тоном, но получилось уязвленным. И чуть двинулся назад, словно уходя от прикосновений… Опомнившись, он отдернул руки.

\- Тебя, - улыбнулся Кроуфорд и положил руку на выпуклость на джинсах Кудо. Вторую запустил в растрепавшиеся волосы, властно потянул к себе.

Йоджи сопротивлялся, упираясь Кроуфорду ладонями в грудь, и смотрел – все еще – сердито.

\- Не вижу ничего смешного. И... ты сам не лучше, - выразительный "взгляд ниже пояса". Кроуфорд усмехнулся. Сжал пальцы, лаская его сквозь джинсы.

\- Ты очень смешной, котенок. Когда вот так фырчишь.

Внезапно резко дернул к себе, поцеловал коротко - как укусил. И сразу отпустил. Деловито потянул из джинсов ремень.

Йоджи вцепился в руку, мешая Кроуфорду расправляться с его одеждой.

\- Я не котёнок, - мрачно и чуть набычившись, снова сообщил он.

Кроуфорд с наигранным недоумением посмотрел в глаза блондина.

\- Не котенок? - он всмотрелся в него, будто проверяя - не ошибся ли. - О, конечно, нет... Ты тигр... - это он почти пропел.

И вдруг - быстро перехватив запястья Кудо, пригвоздил к раме окна над его головой.

\- Вернемся к тому, с чего начали?

-          О чё-орт..

Снова попав в капкан рук Шварца, Балинез дернулся, стараясь вырваться. Это... возбуждало. Кроуфорду нравилось сопротивление. Хотелось сломать, подмять под себя... Но огонь в глазах блондина говорил - этот не сломается. А если сломается, то навсегда. А ломать хорошие игрушки Кроуфорд не любил.

Он развернул Кудо спиной к себе  - тот, извиваясь, пытаясь вывернуться, сам ему помог - своим телом прижал к подоконнику, держа неудобно заломленные руки. И Йоджи сдался.

Почувствовав, как расслабилось замершее в неловкой позе тело Вайсса, Кроуфорд усмехнулся. Продолжая удерживать его запястья и прижимая бедрами к подоконнику, чуть отстранился, свободной рукой убрал светлые волосы с шеи, открывая ухо. Укусил - пожалуй, даже нежно. Провел ладонью по боку, дотянулся до пояса джинсов. Неторопливо принялся расстегивать.

Тяжелое дыхание, ощущение тела Кудо, жаркого, крепкого, так близко, горячили кровь. Покорность. Не покорность слабого перед сильным - покорность сильного перед сильнейшим. Наслаждение остро и горячо потекло по венам. Кроуфорд почувствовал, что ему уже трудно сдерживаться.

Он взглянул через плечо Кудо на отражение в стекле, желая поймать взгляд. Вместо глаз видны были только темные провалы. Жаль, ему хотелось видеть эти глаза, с мерцающими в них огнями, затуманенные желанием... Позже.

Развел руки Кудо в стороны. Прижал ладони к раме, переплетя на мгновение пальцы, словно сказал - держи так. В темном квадрате оконного стекла Йоджи выглядел распятым, и сквозь его отражение пробивались неоновые огни реклам. Острые косточки ткнулись в ладони, когда он стягивал джинсы с бедер Кудо - сперва не спеша, хотя хотелось сдернуть их одним движением, что он и сделал, не сдержавшись, когда увидел начало соблазнительной ложбинки.

Йоджи застонал и откинул голову назад, когда его плоть была освобождена от узких оков джинсов. Стон будто послужил сигналом к окончанию сдержанности. На полшага отступив назад, Кроуфорд сдернул с себя рубашку. Окинул взглядом растянутое перед ним напряженное гибкое тело. Сильно, быстро провел руками по плечам, по спине, где крылышками топорщились лопатки, ощущая длинные, крепкие мышцы... по прогибу тонкой талии - к маленьким круглым ягодицам. Сжал, убрал руки. Посмотрел на оставшиеся от пальцев следы. И резко - обхватил, прижался грудью к спине, одной рукой скользнув вниз, к пульсирующему члену Кудо, другой беспорядочно гладя его грудь, сжимая острые соски.

\- Да.. ещё.. – раздалось едва слышно из-под рассыпавшихся светлых прядей. Эту просьбу Кроуфорд ждал и был только рад ее выполнить, насколько возможно было дать Кудо "еще", обладая всего двумя руками. Стоны и бессвязные слова были ему наградой. Блондин извивался, следуя за его ласками. Но Кроуфорду нужно было больше. Брюки были тесны до боли.

Йоджи откинул голову назад и повернулся немного, что бы поймать взгляд Брэда. Пальцы напряжено вцепились в оконную раму и чуть подрагивали. Кроуфорд встретился с ним глазами - и задохнулся. Во взгляде блондина было неприкрытое желание, которое заставляло забыть обо всем, кроме одного порыва - взять, овладеть, стать одним целым.

Кроуфорд шагнул обратно, дернул на себя бедра Кудо, вжимаясь в мягкое тепло. Снова оплел руками - одна вернулась к члену блондина, опять принялась ласкать его. Пальцы другой, проскользив по плоскому животу, по груди, по изогнутой, напряженной шее, коснулись губ. Требовательно надавили. Йоджи заскользил языком по пальцам Кроуфорда, щекоча их и посасывая.

Кроуфорд уже не сдерживал собственных стонов, погружаясь в удовольствие. Кудо сосал его пальцы так, что немедленно захотелось заменить их другой частью тела. Но - не сейчас. Сейчас ему нужно было другое. Почти с сожалением он убрал пальцы изо рта Кудо и, проведя ими влажную полоску между ягодиц блондина, нашел отверстие. Маленькое, плотно сжатое... неохотно поддававшееся.

То, как покорно - несмотря на сопротивление тела - впускал его в себя Кудо, вдруг вызвало у Кроуфорда желание быть ласковым. Бережным. Он редко бывал таким в сексе... Но сейчас он не способен был тянуть, нежничая с партнером. Да котенок и не ждал этого. Кроуфорд прижался к нему, на мгновение замер - и качнулся вперед, вталкивая член в узкое, горячее отверстие.

Йоджи дернулся вперед, словно желая избежать вторжения - естественная реакция - тут же, выпуская сквозь сжатые зубы стон, заставил себя податься назад всем телом, буквально насаживаясь.

-          Котенок... - выдохнул Кроуфорд ему в волосы. Кудо сжимался от боли - но двигался навстречу. Смелый, сильный... Кроуфорд качнулся, прочь из сжимавшего его тепла и - обратно, изменив угол, чтобы задеть нужное место, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Двинул рукой по члену Кудо - в такт. И еще раз... еще...

\- Да.. так. Ещё...

Лицо Кудо - с приоткрытым ртом, с опущенными дрожащими ресницами - от этого вида еще одна горячая волна прокатилась по телу Кроуфорда, заставляя ускорить темп. Он поймал губы блондина, оборвав его на полустоне, и проник языком ему в рот - в такт с резкими, сильными движениями бедер.

Хорошо... дьявольски хорошо. Котенок вжимался в него так, что Кроуфорд не всегда мог отделить себя от него. Он чувствовал биение его сердца, его пульс - как свои. Мир вокруг начал гаснуть, превращаясь в пульсирующую массу, подступавшую все ближе. В такие минуты Кроуфорд ощущал себя частью огромной Вселенной, бьющейся в одном ритме...

Йоджи вывернулся из поцелуя, запрокидывая голову ему на плечо, кусая свои же пальцы, заглушая крик. Его тело содрогнулось, мышцы сжались, отправляя Кроуфорда за ту грань, которую блондин только что переступил сам. Белое, вязкое выплеснулось в ладонь Кроуфорда. Он застонал, глухо и низко:

\- Котено-ок... - и кончил, последними быстрыми движениями вбивая себя в тело Йоджи. И обмяк, навалившись на спину Кудо, тяжело дыша и водя внезапно губами по покрытой липким соленым потом коже.

Кроуфорд приходил в себя, чувствуя, как к его пальцам прикасается что-то влажное, теплое и шершавое. Подняв взгляд, он увидел - Кудо слизывал свою сперму  с его пальцев. В эту минуту он безумно походил на кошку. Настолько, что захотелось усадить его на колени и гладить.

Кстати о коленях... ноги подкашивались. Глянув вбок, Кроуфорд заметил кресло. Сгреб Кудо в охапку и рухнул туда вместе с ним. И, не успев даже устроиться толком, нашел губы плейбоя, приоткрытые от неожиданности, и стал медленно целовать, запустив пальцы в светлые волосы, лениво гладя тело. Котенок только что не мурлыкал, устроившись у него на коленях и подставляя бока ласкам. И это - грозный Охотник Света? Кроуфорд ехидно усмехнулся. Показать картинку Шульдиху, что ли...

 _\- Благодарю покорно, я уже насмотрелся сегодня в ресторане._

«Шульдих, я же велел тебе не лезть ко мне в голову», - привычно ругнулся Кроуфорд. Немец, судя по переданной им картинке, стоял за дверью.

\- _Ты меня впустишь или так и будешь миловаться со своим "коте-енком"?_

\- Там Шульдих, - сказал Кроуфорд вслух, столкнул Йоджи с колен и поднялся, направляясь к двери. Йоджи, у которого еще немного кружилась голова, опустился обратно в кресло, поправляя на себе одежду.

Шульдих вошел в номер, как к себе домой – впрочем, так он входил в любое помещение. Огляделся, понимающе хмыкнул, глядя на растрепанного Кудо.

\- Вижу, вы тут без меня не скучали.

Прошел к бару, плеснул себе чего-то.

\- _Что, нравится котенок? Я сегодня покопался немного у него в голове… Брэ-эд, если бы мысли можно было записывать на видеопленку!_

«Убью». Кроуфорд был почти серьезен.

 _\- За что? Я же исключительно из благих побуждений – проверить, не замышляет ли он что-нибудь против тебя! Может, он прячет под подушкой нож для колки льда…_

«Шульдих, зачем ты пришел? Чтобы пересказывать мне сюжеты воспоминаний Кудо? Для меня это совсем не ново».

 _\- Упаси боже, нет! Я не любитель голубого порно. Одному из вас не хватает пары красивых грудок..._ \- Шульдих внезапно посерьезнел. _– Брэд, зачем ты взял его сегодня с собой?_

«Почему ты спрашиваешь?»

 _\- Это была деловая встреча. Ты привел с собой его. Ты хочешь сделать его членом команды?_

«Нет, разумеется. У него нет необходимых способностей».

 _\- Тогда зачем?_

Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

Йоджи, наблюдавший за молчащими мужчинами, недоуменно склонил голову, как будто пытался прислушаться к их беззвучному диалогу.

«Мне не хотелось отменять наш совместный ужин из-за внезапного клиента», - мысленно сказал наконец Кроуфорд.

\- _И ты решил посвятить Кудо в наш бизнес?_

«Сегодня был не бизнес, а так, легкий заработок».

Шульдих фыркнул.

\- _Ты ему слишком доверяешь._

«Он не может мне навредить. Вайсс больше нет. И кроме того, он не станет обращать против меня эту информацию, как и любую другую».

\- _Откуда ты знаешь?_

« _Знаю_ ».

Теперь была очередь Шульдиха пожимать плечами.

\- _Мы скоро улетаем в Европу._

«Представь себе, я знаю».

\- _Ты повезешь его с собой?_

«Разумеется, нет. Он слишком экзотичен для Европы. Будет привлекать внимание».

 _\- Тогда зачем он тебе вообще?_

«С ним забавно играть. И кроме того…», - Кроуфорд посмотрел на Йоджи. В повороте его головы, в застывшем взгляде под полуопущенными веками было что-то невыносимо декадентское, красота сломанного цветка. Его хотелось то ли доломать, уничтожить вконец, то ли положить в старую книгу и никогда больше не прикасаться... – «Он красивый».

 _\- Это причина?_

«Достаточная причина».

Шульдих хмыкнул, оценивающе осмотрел Йоджи, хмыкнул еще раз и вышел, унеся с собой облюбованную бутылку.

Следом за щелчком двери щелкнуло у Йоджи в голове, и ехидный (даже в мыслях) голос телепата произнес:

\- _При таких скрытых желаниях было бы славно, если бы ты был одного пола со своей подружкой из кошмаров. Шатенок я не люблю, а вот блондинка из тебя вышла бы как раз в моем вкусе – с длинными ногами и заводная в постели._

Йоджи мысленно взвился, но пока он подыскивал ответные слова, Шульдих оборвал связь. Кроуфорд тем временем облокотился на спинку кресла, пропустил сквозь пальцы его волосы.

\- Тебе идут длинные волосы. Не стригись.

Йоджи открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но губы Брэда помешали ему это сделать.

 

 

 **17**

 _We were unable to return to the way we once were._

 _We can’t swim to our happy memories together._

 _We send the corpse to sink in the stormy ocean._

 _And with it, vanishes all traces of the bond we once shared._

 

Сидеть в номере одному было невероятно скучно, и Йоджи вышел прогуляться. На углу торговали цветами; ветер бросил ему в лицо смешанный аромат. Он замер как вкопанный.

«Какое сегодня число? Айя наверняка уже вышел из больницы… Я же ничего им не сказал».

… Трейлер стоял на прежнем месте. И Кен, казалось, не уходил никуда с того дня, как он уехал отсюда с Кроуфордом… чтобы не вернуться. Но все это казалось странно далеким и чужим, будто он смотрел на это сквозь пыльное стекло рамки для фотографий…

\- Йоджи!

Знакомый голос разбил стекло вдребезги. Кен вылетел из-за прилавка:

\- Где ты был? Почему не отвечал на звонки? Я обзвонил все морги...

\- Решил, что на больницы я не буду размениваться? – Кудо сам удивился тому, как легко слетела с языка шутка. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность; но если вспомнить… миновало меньше трех недель. Надо же…

Кен тянул его к трейлеру; а из-за трейлера показался Айя. Он был весь какой-то... выцветший: и неаккуратно отросшие волосы, и глаза как будто присыпало пеплом – и худой, хотя и покрепче, чем когда Йоджи в последний раз видел его в больнице. Он прищурился, склонив голову; ветер играл длинными прядками на висках.

В его глазах не было радости от встречи, не было упрека, даже удивления не было. Ему как будто было все равно. И это безразличие почему-то больно полоснуло Йоджи в груди слева. Не то чтобы Айя раньше был склонен к проявлению эмоций; но сейчас он смотрел на Йоджи так, будто перед ним был просто случайный прохожий, хотя узнал его несомненно; а потом он перевел взгляд на Кена, но выражение не изменилось.

И от этого взгляда Йоджи понял, что – все. Все кончено, совсем. Вайсс больше нет. Потому что, хотя он знал, что Вайсс расформированы, хотя малыш Оми теперь сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой и отдавал приказы - не им - но пока они с Кеном ждали Айю из больницы, они еще казались самим себе одним целым, которое определяло их жизнь несколько лет подряд... А теперь он вдруг резко и до конца осознал, что теперь они - Йоджи, и Айя, и Кен, и Оми... Такатори. По отдельности. Не Вайсс.

Он аккуратно освободился от руки Кена.

\- Я на минутку. Я зашел… попрощаться.

Кен непонимающе оглянулся. И в его глазах, медленно менявших выражение, Йоджи прочитал те же чувства – как Кен ждал его возвращения, будто это могло вернуть их единство, и как только сейчас осознал, что - все.

\- Ты уходишь?

\- Да.

\- Куда?

Йоджи неопределенно пожал плечами. Допытываться Кен не стал. Разумеется. В их профессии лишняя информация всегда может обернуться ножом, летящим тебе в спину.

\- Хочешь забрать вещи?

Йоджи кивнул, двинулся к трейлеру. Но у трейлера все так же стоял Айя, до сих пор не сказавший ни слова. А в трейлере… Он вспомнил ворох шмоток на постели, на которой ни разу не спали, и пачку бритвенных лезвий в ящике тумбочки. Ничего личного.

\- Пожалуй, нет. Пока… Кен.

Айя ушел куда-то за трейлер раньше, чем Йоджи успел отвернуться от потерянного взгляда Кена.

Йоджи вполне мог взять такси, чтобы доехать до отеля. (В один из дней Кроуфорд выдал ему немаленькую сумму денег.  «На поддержание имиджа» - усмехнулся американец, когда Кудо из самолюбия стал отнекиваться. И Йоджи не смог отказаться. По крайней мере, Кроуфорд не подал это как плату за его… «услуги», а блондин постарался убедить себя, что у Оракула таким образом выражается забота о нём). Но он решил возобновить прерванную прогулку, не возвращаться же в пустой номер. Брэд обещался быть только вечером, а тупо смотреть бесконечные шоу по телевизору совсем не хотелось. Тем более ему было о чём подумать.

Бывший Балинез постарался побыстрее свернуть в один из проулков, чтобы избавиться от тягостного ощущения оставленного позади трейлера. Поворачиваться спиной к прошлому легко и хорошо, когда нет сожалений. А под этим экс-Вайсс не мог полностью подписаться.

Купив в попавшемся лотке банку пива, он брел по улицам города – не этого конкретного, а Города, некой бездушной и в то же время живой силы, с которой Кудо был знаком, казалось, с самого рождения. Город знал его. Он знал Город. Город предоставлял ему совсем мало возможностей быть счастливым. Йоджи с неизменным успехом попадался в его темные ловушки. Сейчас город опять раскидывал перед Йоджи свою паутину. Такую же, в которую попадался Оми, когда подключался к интернету.

Теперь же милый малыш Оми управляет не менее опасной сетью. Критикер.

Кудо покатал это название в голове, как катают дорогое вино во рту. Пробуя вкус и плотность. Крииии-тиииии-кер. Первые два слога, словно подбирающийся хищник. Длинными тягучими движениями, чтобы не встревожить беспечную жертву.  А последнее – динамичное, цепкое. Обрывающееся. Вернее, обрывающее жизнь жертвы. Попался!

Йоджи зябко содрогнулся и жадно присосался к пиву.

«Глупости всё это. Я сам себя накручиваю. И ищу возможность доказать себе, что я выиграл от отставки... от расформирования Вайсс» - поправил он сам себя. 

В принципе, можно было себя поздравить – он вырвался из сети. Вырвался живым. Да, психологически искалеченным, но живым. Паук Критикер пожевал Вайсс, высосав все соки, а остальное признал не съедобным. А вот малышу Оми, видимо, повезло гораздо меньше. Но Оми, если подумать, не повезло с самого рождения.

Йоджи свернул в парк и, не найдя ни одной свободной скамейки, расположился на траве у прудика. Благо было ещё сухо, и сезон дождей не превратил землю в грязь. Над головой шумели клены, и их алое одеяние отражалось в воде. Ярко и безумно красиво.  Словно последний рывок от смерти. Или попытка откупиться от неё.

Интересно, не это ли видит в нём Кроуфорд? И не это ли его привлекает? Может быть, ему просто приятно обладать им и наблюдать постепенное умирание.

Мысль вышла настолько дикая и неправильная, что Йоджи затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от картинки нарисовавшейся перед внутренним взором. Потому что из неё вытекало, что Оракул спокойно может наблюдать и даже способствовать его смерти. Уж не потому ли он подобрал Йоджи, когда у того отняли цель и смысл жизни, а новый он не успел найти…

И тут же неприятно всплыла фраза телепата Шварц про «хороших партнёров для секса». Йоджи сжал голову руками, самообладание и бесшабашность всё никак не желали возвращаться. Зато начала наваливаться тяжелая и сырая, как ком земли, тоска и обреченность.

«Зачем? Зачем я с этим чужаком? Что я для него? Забава, временный перевалочный пункт или что-то большее?.. Мне срочно нужна сигарета.

Пальцы мелко подрагивали, когда он прикуривал. Да ещё откуда-то налетел холодный ветер. И небо стало затягивать серыми низкими облаками. Йоджи решил, что глупо сидеть здесь и дожидаться когда хлынет дождь, и поспешил в город. Старательно бодрясь и убеждая себя, что в любом случае и как бы там ни было, сейчас он имеет охренительный секс и того, кто решает всё его проблемы. И у него нет ни малейшей необходимости или желания, ни кутить как прежде, ни бегать на бесконечные свидания, ни думать о проблемах с деньгами.

 **18**

 _I will bind your legs with chains of roses._

 

Кроуфорд уже был в номере; сидел на диване с чашкой кофе и газетой. Вскинул глаза на мокрого Кудо, которого ливень, как назло,  застал всего в двух кварталах от отеля.

\- Я ушел из Вайсс, - неожиданно для себя самого сообщил Йоджи, запустив пальцы в повисшие сосульками волосы. Он не собирался говорить об этой Кроуфорду… не прямо с порога, по крайней мере. В конце концов, это мало его касалось. Это было личное дело Йоджи…

\- Вот как. - Кроуфорд вернулся к газете.

Йоджи минуту постоял, по инерции ожидая более внятной реакции. Ее не последовало. К горлу внезапно подступили обида и злость. «Ему что, действительно все равно?»

Поймав эту мысль, Йоджи немедленно обругал себя. Глупо вести себя как девушка, на которую не обращает внимания бойфренд. Он не девушка, а Кроуфорд ему не бойфренд. «А кто?»

Он бухнулся на диван рядом с американцем, тряхнул головой, обдав того брызгами. Кроуфорд поморщился и стер воду с щеки. Вытащив из кармана относительно сухие сигареты, Йоджи закурил. Откинул голову на спинку, выдохнул дым в потолок.

\- Брэд Кроуфорд, мой бойфренд, - сказал он потолку.

Кроуфорд изумленно посмотрел на него.

\- Что-что?

\- Не мешай, - отмахнулся Йоджи. - Брэд Кроуфорд, мой партнер. Нет, совершенное не то...

\- Могу я узнать, что это означает?

\- Я пытаюсь подобрать определение нашим отношениям. Брэд Кроуфорд, мой парень… тьфу, гадость какая…

Кроуфорд хмыкнул.

\- И что же, позволь поинтересоваться, вызвало такое желание?

Йоджи не глядя ткнул сигарету в пепельницу – окурок немедленно вывалился из нее – и закурил новую.

\- Хочу как-то оправдать твое присутствие в моей жизни.

\- Оправдывать нужно только преступления. _Это_ \- не преступление. Это просто... секс, - внезапно Кроуфорд вцепился в волосы Кудо, впился в его рот, кусая губы, подавляя любое сопротивление...

Йоджи зашипел от злости и ярости, упираясь в плечи Оракула. Отталкивая его. Уворачиваясь сам. А в голове билось: «Просто секс… просто секс… на что ты рассчитывал? Это просто секс…»

\- Я не хочу просто секса! - выкрикнул он.

Кроуфорд использовал преимущество своей позиции: придавил Кудо к спинке своим весом, оперся коленом о сиденье между ног. Ловя его за руки, прошипел на ухо:

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Это было какое-то безумие. Он боролся с лидером Шварц, заведомо зная, что слабее его. Что физически ему не пересилить Кроуфорда. И того, чего он на самом деле хочет, не понять американцу.

Йоджи, неожиданно прекратив сопротивляться, откинул голову в сторону, проговорил устало:

\- Зачем тебе знать, что я хочу, если ты не способен ни верить в такое, ни дать этого?..

\- Я даю то, что могу дать, - Кроуфорд был совершенно серьезен. - И беру то, что хочу взять. Все просто.

Хищная улыбка, холодный блеск глаз и общая подавляющая аура парализовывали волю Йоджи. Находится рядом с американцем было страшно… и так томительно приятно.

Приятно было осознавать, что Йоджи вызвал интерес Кроуфорда. Он боялся себе признаться, но мысль об этом постоянно подрагивала на краю сознания. Щекотала.

Йоджи чувствовал, как его пальцы немеют. Отталкивать Кроуфорда - всё равно, что противостоять скале.

И он не мог отвести взгляд от его губ. Он не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Кроуфорд обвил рукой талию блондина, прижал его к себе. Другую руку - на затылок. Губы к губам.

Поцеловал властно и неторопливо. Стянул с плеч Кудо пиджак, снова обнял. Йоджи подавался ему навстречу... это было то, чего он хотел - не вести, быть ведомым. Смаковать вкус, смаковать ощущения… Тело блондина гудело желанием, будто высоковольтные провода, и этот же ток струился сквозь Кроуфорда, Йоджи чувствовал это. Желание жгло тело, полыхало костром за солнечным сплетением, и это было... хорошо.

Прогнуться, прижимаясь ближе, коснуться пальцами лица мужчины, сделав поцелуй легче. Руками провести по плечам, чувствуя, как перекатываются и напрягаются мышцы, когда тот сжимает его в объятиях. Осознавать, насколько Брэд сильнее… Выдохнуть. Потом чуть-чуть отстраниться, ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке Кроуфорда, тут же губами исследовать открывающуюся кожу. От нее пахло одеколоном - шипровая нотка, элегантная, но таящая дикость. Обещание кружило голову, гулкий стук чужого сердца под ладонью… властные объятия. Если бы он уже не пробовал этого раньше, то и не знал бы, чего ему сейчас больше всего хочется. Йоджи чувствовал, как его тело изнывает в желании получить больше.

\- Брэд… - простонал он. - Трахни меня… или я тебя сам трахну! - он сжал пальцы на члене американца сквозь брюки.

Кроуфорд хищно улыбнулся и выпрямился, сдергивая его с дивана. Несколько шагов до спальни – и Кудо полетел на постель, Шварц навалился сверху, дыша в шею.

\- Наконец-то ты научился говорить, чего хочешь... котенок, - прорычал он на ухо блондину и обхватил ладонью его напряженный член.

Несколькими быстрыми движениями заставив Йоджи выгибаться навстречу своей руке, он внезапно отпустил его и, схватив за оба запястья, прижал их к подушке за головой блондина.

\- Ну что, котенок, поиграем? - удерживая его одной рукой, Кроуфорд потянулся к тумбочке. Вытащил из ящика рулончик черной ткани, который, развернувшись, оказался мягкой лентой. Наклонился к Кудо, провел кончиком языка по его губам, ласково погладил по щеке, прежде чем обмотать лентой его скрещенные запястья и затянуть узел.

\- Боишься? - спросил он почти нежно, подтягивая руки Йоджи к изголовью кровати.

Лента врезалась в руки. Нет, не больно, всего лишь ощутимый намек. Йоджи внезапно охватила паника: все его инстинкты наемника восставали против этого добровольного плена, кричали об опасности. Он и не заметил, как сжал зубы, и подбородок его затвердел. А взгляд стал взглядом убийцы, который ищет выход. Но… он встретился глазами с глазами Оракула, которые сейчас были темны от желания и предвкушения.

Йоджи кивнул и выдохнул тихо:

\- Да…

Кроуфорд довольно усмехнулся и скользнул вниз, обрушивая на его натянутое, как струна, тело неторопливые ласки. После такой бурной игры, с какой они начали, это было мучительно. Кудо едва удерживался, чтобы не подаваться навстречу его руками, гуляющим по телу, губам, временами касающимся кожи...

\- Ты смерти моей хочешь? – выдохнул Йоджи сквозь зубы. Он то закрывал в истоме глаза, то наоборот – жадно следил за действиями Кроуфорда. Под широкими ладонями Брэда его собственное тело выглядело непривычно изящным и хрупким.

\- Хотел бы - убил бы, - резонно ответил Кроуфорд и внезапно стиснул соски Кудо. Йоджи выгнулся, тщетно натягивая ленту. Кроуфорд провел линию кончиком языка от ключиц к низу живота, подул на член...

\- Ммм… - Йоджи вскинул бедра вверх. Дразнящее тепло было сладкой пыткой.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - жарким шепотом спросил Кроуфорд, выдыхая каждое слово на пурпурную головку члена.

Йоджи откинулся на подушки и сквозь зубы зарычал.

\- Скажи мне… - Кроуфорд кончиком языка провел по всей длине члена Кудо от основания к головке и снова замер в ожидании.

Тень насмешки в его глазах заставила Йоджи захотеть ответить ударом на удар. Медленно и с расстановкой он произнес:

\- Отсоси мне.

Кроуфорд приподнял бровь.

\- А где же волшебное слово? – снова каждый выдох касается напряженной до боли плоти…

\- Пожалуйста. - И уронил голову на подушку, уставившись в потолок.

\- Хороший мальчик, - тоном гувернантки произнес Кроуфорд и медленно взял член Кудо в рот.

Восхитительно. Было просто до неприличия хорошо. Йоджи уже не стесняясь вскидывал бедра, трахая рот Брэда. Мучило лишь одно: что руки были привязаны к изголовью. Потому что очень хотелось вцепиться в темные волосы американца и, не давая тому передышки, затрахать до смерти. До высшего блаженства.

\- Да! черт возьми. Тааа-аак!..

Брэд на мгновение выпустил его изо рта – только для того, чтобы облизать потемневшие губы, вызвав у Йоджи шумный вздох, и снова вернуться к делу…

…Проваливаясь в сон, ощущая во всем теле бесконечную усталость и эхо бескрайнего удовольствия, Йоджи шепнул куда-то в пряно пахнущую Кроуфордом и сексом темноту:

\- Брэд Кроуфорд. Мой любовник.

И уже не услышал сонный голос - впрочем, говоривший знал, что его не услышат, -ни слов, ни прозвучавшей в них нотки жалости:

\- Неправильно. Любовник – от слова «любовь».

 

 

 **19**

 _This night is like a knife._

 _My heart avoids it._

 _Even my spirit…_

 _…_   
_Fell_   
  
_apart_   
_._

 

Было утро, в серебристом пасмурном свете кремовый костюм Кроуфорда казался белым, а на самом Йоджи был черный свитер, и он усмехнулся иронии такого распределения цветов прежде, чем снова вспомнил, что Вайсс больше нет. Но больно от этой мысли не было - больше не было.

Дверь захлопнулась, заменив щелчком замка прощальное «пока». Йоджи потянулся всем телом, прогибаясь; кожа ждала прикосновений сильных рук, которые часто перехватывали его, когда он делал так при Брэде. Как быстро возникает привычка… к случайным прикосновениям, к мимолетной ласке, к наполненному силой и предвкушением секса ощущению присутствия.

Глядя в календарь, он не мог поверить, что памятный поход в казино случился меньше месяца назад. Разве за какой-то месяц можно настолько измениться, настолько привыкнуть – чтобы человек, недавно бывший только врагом, почти безликим воплощением опасной силы, подлежащей уничтожению, стал нужен… как сигареты: прожить без него можно, но жизнь не мила.

Сдирая пленку с новой пачки, Йоджи чуть поморщился от того, как легко подумалось это «нужен». Как легко стало теперь доверяться Кроуфорду, как просто – быть с ним рядом. Как часто стал Йоджи забывать о том, что все это - "пока"...

«Пока – что? Пока рак на горе не свистнет? Пока Аска не воскреснет?» - От последней реплики внутреннего голоса кольнуло сердце, но это было еще более давней привычкой, и Кудо даже не обратил внимания. Выпуская колечки дыма, он вспоминал вчерашний вечер, и позавчерашний, и до этого… рестораны, Кроуфорда и постель, которую они делили на двоих. Это было похоже на «жили они долго и счастливо», если бы он мог когда-нибудь надеяться на «долго и счастливо», и если бы его «счастливо» подразумевало не хорошенькую японочку, а широкоплечего яппи с пистолетом подмышкой.

«А почему бы и нет, черт возьми?» - внезапно рассердился Йоджи непонятно на что, то ли на судьбу, то ли на свои о ней представления. «Все псы попадают в рай, а все убийцы в ад, даже белые? Но это после смерти, а до тех пор – почему бы ~~и~~ не получить свою долю сказочного финала? В конце концов, Брэд Кроуфорд в качестве принцессы с половиной королевства - это достаточно извращенно, чтобы показаться стороннему наблюдателю кошмаром наяву». Он представил себе Брэда в маленькой короне и фате и расхохотался. «Шульдих, если ты сейчас копаешься у меня в мозгах, надеюсь, ты сдохнешь от смеха».

В дверь постучали. «Кто бы это мог быть?» - машинально Йоджи проверил, легко ли вытягивается леска из часов. Для горничной рано, а Брэд всегда отпирал дверь своим ключом. Проходя к двери мимо зеркала, в котором отражалось наливающееся светом окно, он тряхнул головой и подумал в продолжение прерванных мыслей: «К черту «пока».

За дверью обнаружился коридорный. И икебана.

Йоджи прочитал значение прежде, чем поставил внезапно ставшую неимоверно тяжелой цветочную конструкцию на журнальный столик. Посмотрел на нее, склонив голову. Вытащил из-под зеленого листа неуместный белый прямоугольник конверта, механически распечатал.

 

 _На языке цветов легко говорить об эмоциях, но трудно о делах._

 _Номер оплачен на неделю вперед. К этому письму приложены реквизиты счета, открытого на твое имя._

 _Б.К._

 

Вытряхнув из конверта упомянутые «реквизиты», Йоджи посмотрел на цифру. Сложил губы буквой "О", такой же круглой, как эта сумма, и присвистнул. Вышло слабенько.

Потом аккуратно сложил и «реквизиты», и «письмо» (какое громкое название для записки в четыре строки! Брэд…) обратно в конверт. Щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил и, затягиваясь, поднес пляшущий язычок пламени к уголку бумажного прямоугольника. Поднял над столом, посыпая пеплом икебану. «А почему не голову?»

Тлеющие черные лохмотья падали на полосатые лепестки гвоздики, означающей «я не хочу больше быть с тобой», и разбивались в мелкую черную крошку о гортензии, означавшие холодность.

В зеркале напротив окна расходились тучи, выпуская светло-серое осеннее солнце. Йоджи показалось, что это там, в зеркале, настоящий мир. А он застыл в Зазеркалье, как муха в янтаре. «Белый кролик, белый кролик… я пошёл за тобой и теперь падаю. Долго ли мне лететь до дна?»

Дно оказалось ближе, чем он думал.    

* * *

[1] **_Wabi-Sabi_** _– это красота несовершенных вещей, непостоянных, неполных; красота нетрадиционных вещей; это красота, видимая в скромности и унижении_.

[2] НЛП – нейролингвистическое программирование; направление в современной психологии


End file.
